


Hawaii Five Ohhh!

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a grateful citizen offers Jim a trip to Hawaii, Jim and Blair have the vacation they'll remember for a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii Five Ohhh!

Hawaii Five Ohhh!

DISCLAIMER: OK, These characters, and the whole concept of "The Sentinel" are the property of Pet Fly productions, and UPN has something to do with it, too. They came up with the characters. They came up with the idea of heightened senses. This is their baby, not mine. I'm just baby-sitting for a little while. Um...OH! I didn't get paid for this. And I don't plan on paying anyone else to read this, so I guess no money will be changing hands. This is just for fun, for the loyal fans of The Sentinel, and especially for the members of BBA (Blair Bonkers Anonymous.) OK? OK. That oughta do it. I hope. Please don't send me to jail! Oh, and please don't give this to a fanzine or anything without asking me first. But feel free to pass it on to anyone on the internet! ** = italics :-) Thank you to everyone who gave me much needed advice and information for this piece! 

Included in this work are the partial lyrics to the song "You Must Love Me", written by Tim Rice. Also the artist Madonna is mentioned. No copyright infringement is intended. 

One more quick note: there is a very touching scene in this story towards the end involving Jim and some silk scarves. The idea for that scene was given to me by the very talented Legion. So if it turns up in one of her stories, just know that it was originally her idea, not mine. She was gracious enough to let me use it. Thanks again Legion! :-) 

Rated NC-17---Explicit description of consentual sex between men, with implied f/f. 

## Hawaii Five...Ohhhh!

by MegaRed  


Jim Ellison deftly unlocked the door to the loft and stepped inside, instinctively dropping his keys into the bowl on the table and setting down his suitcase. "Blair, I'm...OOF!!!" Jim recoiled backwards into the hallway as a small, energetic bundle of arms, legs and hair suddenly flung itself into his arms. Jim wrapped his arms around the lithe body and chuckled as his unshaven face was covered with rapid-fire kisses. "Nice to see you, too, Chief," he said softly. He pressed his lips to Blair's, and moved one hand up to tangle through his Guide's long curls. God, he'd missed that hair. 

Blair wrapped his legs around Jim's waist and pulled back briefly from the kiss to let his lover catch his breath. Then he squeezed his arms tight around Jim's muscular neck and laid his head on the broad, hard shoulder. "I missed you," he said quietly, lips brushing Jim's earlobe. Blair laughed as Jim re-entered the loft, closed the door, and crossed to the fridge for a beer, all the time with Blair wrapped around him like a straight-jacket. 

*I would've needed a straight-jacket, if they'd kept me away from him much longer,* Jim thought, grabbing two beers and heading toward the couch, still wearing Blair, who was now engaged in trying to remove Jim's earlobe through suction. He opened up his senses to his young lover. He could detect the smaller man's familiar scent. He cherished the steady drumming of his Little One's heart as it beat against Jim's pecs. He sighed. No matter how much Blair had missed him, he mused, it could only be a fraction of how much he was missed in return. The stakeout had been torture for the detective. An entire week without Blair's endless, endearing chatter. Without that smile, or the sparkling blue eyes that always looked on Jim with such adoration and trust. Worst of all, a week of waking up cold and lonely in the abandoned house, without the comfort of the warm, familiar little body sleeping a few feet away, just waiting to be awakened by a kiss, or by Jim's fingers gliding over his side.... Ellison shook himself, and quickly set the beers down so he could put his hands to better use. 

Blair smiled as Jim's hands slid down his back to cup his bottom. He leaned back to take Jim's face in his hands, and gave his big lover another lip-numbing kiss. When he came up for air, he frowned. 

"What, Bug?" Jim inquired of the expression on his Guide's face. Jim had come up with the new nickname a few weeks ago. It was inspired by Blair's new round-framed reading glasses, which gave him a decidedly lovable, insect-like appearance. 

Blair ran his fingers over the week-old beard covering Jim's usually smooth jaw. "Mmmmm....," he murmured. "Sorry...just not sure I like this." He looked into Jim's eyes with a mischievous grin. "You WERE planning to shave before we...celebrate, right?" He bobbed his eyebrows, and ground his hips against Jim's, letting Jim feel his arousal through his jeans. 

Jim looked thoughtful for a moment, and shrugged. "I dunno, I kinda like the new look." He forced himself not to smile at Blair's horrified look. The kid abruptly let go and slithered out of Jim's arms. 

"You can NOT be serious," Blair said, taking a few steps away from Jim. He pointed a finger at Jim's stubble. "Do you have any idea how... how... how THAT'S going to feel? Ever gotten head from a porcupine?!" Blair stood with his hands on his hips, looking completely distraught and thoroughly adorable. 

Jim laughed, and took a step toward Blair, who quickly scurried away, holding up a finger that said 'No Closer, Man'. Jim sighed, defeated. "All right Chief, all right, I'll shave right after dinner." He smiled as Blair relented and came forward for a kiss. Jim pressed his lips over Blair's, wrapping his arms around the slender waist. The kiss deepened, and Jim suddenly found all thoughts of dinner slipping away. He moved his hands to Blair's shirt and began to pull the garment up over Blair's head. Blair broke the kiss and pulled back. 

"Nope, sorry man. Not until the fuzz goes." He crossed to sit on the couch and gazed sternly up at Jim. 

Jim sighed, "Have it your way Chief." He picked up his beer and popped it open, taking a long swig. Then he sat down on the couch and began sifting through the mail, waiting for Blair to call his bluff. He'd sensed the kid's unmistakable arousal during the kiss, and knew it had taken every iota of self restraint for the young man not to give in. Now it would just be a matter of time before Blair could no longer fight his need, and would jump on Jim like a wildcat on a fieldmouse. Just a matter of time. Jim watched Blair out of the corner of his eye and grinned as the young man stood up. *That was quick*, Jim thought, laying down his mail. But Blair simply crossed, picked up his own beer, and returned to his seat. Jim went back to the charade of reading his mail. He heard Blair twist the top off the beer, and tried to force down a shiver as he heard his lover swallowing noisily. Jim glanced up at Blair. "So is that supposed to turn me on, Chief?" he smirked. "You shouldn't drink it that fast, you know. You'll get a tummy ache. And a thunderous belch isn't quite what I'd consider arousing," he added. No response, Blair just eyed him over the lip of the bottle. Jim turned back to his mail. 

"What makes you think I'm trying to turn you on?" Blair asked innocently. Jim just smirked, not looking at him. Blair glared, raising the bottle again. *OK, Jim, try this....* 

Jim was actually beginning to read one of his letters, when a strange sound reached his powerful ears. The sound of... sucking. He risked a glance over at Blair... and found he couldn't look away. 

Blair was running his tongue over the mouth of the bottle, trailing his lips down the neck, then inserting the entire neck into his mouth, sliding it in and out. He wasn't looking at Jim. Didn't even seem to be aware of Jim's existence, he was way too involved with the bottle. Jim just watched in fascination as Blair continued, sucking on the neck of bottle, sliding his tongue gently over the rim. He suddenly looked at Jim, and stopped. Then he smiled and raised an eyebrow, all innocence. Jim was agog, mouth hanging open. Blair took a small sip of the beer, and 'accidentally' let a little run down his chin. Looking Jim straight in the eye, Blair slowly slid his tongue out and ran it over his full lips. 

The mail went flying in every direction as Jim scrambled to his feet and bolted for the bathroom. He heard Blair laughing victoriously. 

"Shaving cream's on the top shelf, man!" Blair called.   
  


* * *

The next morning, Jim crossed the loft and picked up the phone after the third ring. "Ellison," he said. 

"Jim? It's Simon." 

Jim smiled. "Hey Simon, what's up?" He looked up toward his bedroom as Blair disentangled himself from the sheets and came down the stairs, yawning. 

"Good news," Simon said. "The boss was so impressed with your work on that stakeout last week, he's told me to give you some time off. " 

Jim grinned at his sleepy partner as Blair stumbled around the kitchen in search of caffeine. "Time off, huh? Like a vacation? Sounds great, Simon." 

"It gets better, Jim," the Captain added. "How does a week in Hawaii sound? Tyler, the man whose daughter you rescued during the stakeout? Well, as you know he's extremely well off. Anyway, he's told me that he has a bungalow in Waikiki that you're welcome to use. He'll even pay the airfare! How's that for gratitude?" Simon chuckled, waiting to hear Jim's reaction. 

Jim closed his eyes and imagined a week of sun, sand and relaxation... without Blair. His eyes opened slowly, disappointment setting in. Sandburg couldn't possibly get a week off from the University at such short notice. Jim sighed and started to speak to Simon, "Well, that sounds great Simon, but...," he broke off as Blair grabbed his arm. "What Chief?" Jim asked. 

Blair smiled and knocked himself on the side of the head, as if trying to fix something inside his brain. "I'm sorry, man, I totally forgot. While you were away there was a little accident in one of the Chem labs on campus," Blair spread his arms. "Whole place is closed down for two weeks for decontamination, or something! Can you believe it? What am I gonna do for two weeks?" He sighed and gazed up at Jim. "How about some tests?" he asked hopefully. 

Jim felt a slow grin spreading over his face. He spoke to Simon, as he wrapped an arm around Blair and pulled him against his side. "What time does the plane leave, Simon?"   
  


* * *

The bungalow was small, but luxurious. Marble floors, a patio with wicker furniture, a huge king-sized four poster bed, and best of all, a big oval-shaped bathtub, easily big enough for two. Jim and Blair just wandered through the house for a long time, exclaiming over the exquisite details of the place. When they saw the king-sized bed, they just turned and looked at each other. Blair cocked an eyebrow at the exact same time that Jim pulled a face. They both started laughing, and joked about plans they could make with those posts. There was a similar discussion following the discovery of the tub. After unpacking and checking that everything was in order, they agreed that it was time to check out the beach. 

Blair stood in the bedroom and bit through the little plastic strings that held the tags on his new bathing trunks, then tossed the tags into the trash. He held the little red trunks up and studied them, grinning. He stepped into the trunks and pulled them up shifting his hips a little to straighten the waistband. He could hear Jim thumping around in the bathroom, unpacking their toiletries. Blair turned to study himself in the mirror, rotating to see himself from every angle. He grinned. The trunks fit him perfectly; tight, but not too tight. He wasn't usually a mirror-watcher, but he had to admit, his butt looked good! 

The sound of the bathroom door opening pulled Blair's attention away from his reflection, and he smiled at the sight of Jim, stark naked, stepping out of the tiny room with his bathing trunks in his hand. Jim froze at the sight of his young lover. 

"What do you think, Jim? They suit me?" Blair spread his arms and turned in a slow circle, showing off for Jim. As he finished the circle, he studied Jim's reaction. Unconsciously, his eyes drifted down to Jim's crotch, where the big man's approval was becoming very obvious. Blair stared for a moment, then bit back an hysterical giggle. 

Jim's head snapped up at the giggle, and he quickly held his suit in front of his burning groin, face going red with embarrassment. "Jeez, Chief... do you mind?" He gave Blair an uncomfortable glare. "What's so funny?" 

Blair was still trying to stifle his mirth, but he waved his hands frantically. "No no no, Jim! I'm not laughing at your....," he broke off again as another wave of giggles burst through his lips. "Well, not really...," Blair sputtered, holding a hand over his mouth while continuing to eye Jim's crotch. "I'm sorry, it's just...." 

"WHAT, BLAIR?" Jim growled. 

Blair took a deep breath, still chuckling. "It's just...you remind me of one of those old-fashioned applause meters. You know, the kind with the waving needle?" Blair gave a brief demonstration, holding one arm up horizontally and moving his other arm up and down, imitating the needle. He sighed in relief as Jim relaxed, and began to laugh. 

Jim was still laughing as he pulled on his own trunks. "Great Chief," he muttered, "That makes for a rather ridiculous mental picture." Jim smiled as Blair's laughter increased. Jim straightened and put his hands on his hips. It was his turn to model. He turned to let Blair admire his Speedo trunks, black with red piping down the sides. "Well?" he asked, "Do you approve?" He grinned as Blair sauntered up to him and slipped his arms around Jim's middle. 

"Let's have a round of applause...," Blair whispered, reaching down to grab Jim's ass.   
  


* * *

"C'mon ,c'mon...let's go!" Blair was standing at the back door of the bungalow, gesturing at Jim, who was gathering up the Army blanket and beach bag. The young anthropologist was hopping excitedly form one foot to the other, impatiently urging Jim to move faster. 

"All right, Chief, I'm coming. Hold your horses...," Jim reached behind him to pull the door shut, then followed Blair down the path, smiling as he heard his young love's gasp of surprised pleasure as he saw the beach for the first time. Jim came to stand beside him, and they just stood and stared for a minute. 

The beach was perfect. No garbage, no pigeons, nothing like the beaches either of them had seen before. The sand was pure white, and the water was the most beautiful shade of turquoise. But best of all, it was deserted. This was a private beach; according to Tyler, the only other people that had access to it were the two spinsters that lived in the bungalow about a quarter mile down the beach. Jim sighed. Private. Perfect. He took advantage of the privacy to lean over and give Blair a kiss on the cheek. Blair turned with a smile that set Jim's heart fluttering, before turning to step cautiously onto the sand. 

"Jim, C'mon!" Blair called, continuing across the sand. He'd expected the sand to be unbearably hot, but it wasn't. It felt like cool silk under his feet. He realized that the white color of the sand was probably the reason; it reflected the sun's heat. Blair smiled; this sure beat burning the hell out of soles on the sunny shores of Cascade Public Beach! As he got closer to the water, his excitement grew, and he stripped off his shirt and flung it aside as he ran into the water. Oh, God, it was glorious! Just the right temperature, and clear as glass; he could see the smooth sandy bottom, covered with ridges from the gentle motion of the waves. The beach was in a sheltered bay, so there weren't any of the enormous waves that other parts of the Island were famous for. Jim had commented on this earlier on the drive in from the airport, and mentioned possibly visiting one of the other beaches for some surfing. Blair smiled as he remembered Jim's offer to teach him how to surf. Swishing his hands through the clear water, Blair waded out and stood waist-deep, waving to Jim as the big man set their gear down on the sand. 

Jim grinned as he watched his partner bobbing up and down in the water. As he peeled off his shirt, he recalled that the thought of sharks had worried him earlier. It wasn't likely in the bay, but he carefully scanned the water nonetheless, and sighed in satisfaction. His Sentinel sight, plus the clearness of the water, set his mind to rest that he'd be able to spot any potential danger to Blair or himself. He turned away and knelt to spread the blanket out, inhaling deeply as the breeze sent the fragrance of hibiscus through the air. 

"JIM!!!" 

Jim lunged to his feet, turned, and ran toward the water at Blair's cry, moving without thinking. His heart began to pound as he saw Blair doubled over, fighting to keep his head above water, apparently struggling with something under the water. "Blair!" Jim cried, coming to the water's edge. Just then Blair began to laugh. Jim stopped short, confused. 

Blair's fingers snagged what he'd spotted through the clear water, and he stood up triumphantly, glad he was able to keep his hair dry. He didn't even want to think about what the salt would do to his curls. He saw Jim running down the beach toward him, and he held the huge, pink conch shell high over his head for Jim to see. "Check it out, man!" Blair called happily. 

Jim deflated, feeling his adrenaline rush begin to fall off. Man, he was supposed to be relaxing! If Blair was gonna do things like this to him all week, Jim figured he would need a vacation from his vacation when he got home. He turned to stride back up to the blanket, listening as Blair came wading out of the water behind him. That wasn't fair, he chastised himself. Blair never meant to scare Jim when he did things like this. It was just part of the young man's character to react to everything with such excitement. Just like it was in Jim's character to feel an overwhelming urge to protect whenever he thought his little Guide was in danger. *I can't change, and neither can he,* Jim thought. *And I really don't want him to!* his mind added as Blair ran up behind him and threw his arms around him, one hand still clutching the shell. Jim grinned and turned in the circle of the adoring arms around his waist to face Blair. Blair gazed up at him with such love, that Jim thought he'd melt into a puddle right there on the sand. "Hey, Bug," he said softly, reaching to brush Blair's hair back from his face. 

Blair squeezed him, and smiled. "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for letting me come with you," he said, nuzzling his face against Jim's chest. He felt Jim's chest rumble as the big man chuckled. 

"Why wouldn't I bring you along?" Jim asked. "Surely by now you don't have any doubts of the fact that I can barely stand to be away from you," Jim smiled and kissed the top of Blair's head, as he felt and heard his young friend sigh in contentment. 

"I know that, Jim," Blair said, pulling back to look into Jim's eyes again. "I just thought you might like to get away by yourself once in awhile." 

Jim laughed. "I WAS by myself, remember? For a whole week! That God-awful stakeout?" Jim looked thoughtful for a moment. "Of course, if it weren't for that stakeout, we wouldn't be enjoying this beach right now, would we?" He grinned as Blair nodded thoughtfully, raising an eyebrow. 

"This is true...," Blair replied. He let go of Jim then, and lifted the conch shell he'd risked his hair to acquire. "Look, there's nothing living in it!" Blair smiled. He wouldn't have been willing to kill a conch, just for a souvenir. So he'd been happy to discover that the shell was vacant. "Will this look great on the table by the door, or what?" he asked, running his fingers along the smooth edge of the shell. "We can use it to put the keys in, instead of that bowl." 

"Oh yeah, great," Jim muttered, taking the shell from Blair's grasp. "That's fine for you, Mr. Tiny Hands. But me?" He tried to force his hand inside the shell, screwing his face up in mock consternation. "Can't you just see me reporting to Simon with a pink conch shell stuck on my hand?" Jim smiled as Blair laughed. Jim crossed the blanket and knelt to carefully lay the shell inside the beach bag. "You're right though, it will make a nice memento of this trip." Jim was feeling around inside the bag for something. 

Blair came to sit beside Jim. "Watcha looking for, man?" he asked. He peered over Jim's shoulder as the detective found what he was hunting for and turned toward Blair. 

"Sunblock, Chief," We'll both need it. He glanced at his young lover and grinned. "Especially you, kid, you're already getting red," Jim uncapped the bottle and motioned for Blair to turn around. 

Blair turned and laid on his stomach, folding his arms under his chin. He sighed as Jim began to spread the cool, velvety lotion over the backs of his legs. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling of Jim's rough hands gliding over his skin. Then he jumped as Jim stroked his fingers over the soles of his feet. "Hey! No tickling!" Blair said with a giggle. 

Jim chuckled. "I'm not, Chief. Trust me, you do NOT want to get a burn on the bottoms of your feet. I've been there," Jim finished smoothing the sunblock over Blair's feet, then crawled up toward Blair's head, pausing to pat him fondly on the backside. He poured more sunscreen into his palm, and began to spread it over Blair's back. He grinned as he felt Blair sigh. "What's up Chief? You getting a thrill from this?" Jim asked quietly. 

Blair smiled into his arms. Jim was right, he WAS becoming a little... excited... by the feel of Jim's hands on his skin. But he wasn't going to let Jim know that. "What makes you say that, man?" he asked innocently. 

Jim rubbed sunscreen over the back of Blair's neck, as he replied, "Ohhh, I don't know.... Maybe it's the fact that your heart rate speeds up every time I touch you." To test his theory, Jim ran his hands in a feather-light path down Blair's sides, feeling the curves of the young man's ribcage, grinning as he felt and heard the sharp intake of breath from his young lover. "But I'm sure it's just my imagination," Jim added. He gently took hold of Blair's waist and turned him over onto his back. He bit back a smile at the flushed look on Blair's face. 

Blair looked up at Jim, trying to control his breathing. He knew Jim could hear his heart, and could even smell the musk of his arousal. And if that didn't do it, the unmistakable bulge in Blair's trunks was a dead giveaway. But it was fun to try and put one over on the big guy once in awhile. Plus he knew Jim loved a challenge. He smiled as he spoke, trying to keep the huskiness out of his voice. "Definitely your imagination, man." 

Jim grinned and squeezed more lotion into his hands, easing down to lay on his side next to Blair. *So that's how it's gonna be, eh?* he thought. Jim dipped his finger into the lotion and gently rubbed it over Blair's forehead. Then he traced his finger down the sweet, turned up nose, over the cheeks, and in careful circles around the beautiful blue eyes. Blair just stared up at him, trying to steady his aroused breathing. Jim had to give him credit, he was doing a fair job of pretending to have no interest in Jim's actions. 

"Close your eyes, please," Jim said. When Blair obeyed, Jim used his little finger to lightly spread sunblock over his eyelids. Jim took a deep shuddering breath. Now HE was getting turned on as well! He pushed Blair's hair back and went to work on his ears, tracing his lotion-covered fingertips over the curving cartilage and the delicate little lobes. Blair's eyes were still closed, and Jim smiled as Blair turned his head to give Jim easier access to his ears. "Face is done," Jim muttered, reaching into the bag for something else. 

"Done?" Blair asked, "What about my lips?" he pasted a look of angelic innocence over his features as Jim gave him a glance. "If I get a sunburn on my lips, you won't be able to kiss me for awhile...," Blair warned, grinning. 

"Got it covered Chief," Jim said sitting up and displaying a tube of lipbalm. As Blair watched, Jim opened the tube and spread an ample layer of the gel over his own lips, pursing and rubbing them together to spread it out evenly. Then he smiled down at Blair. 

"Well that's fine for you, man," Blair pouted. "But am I going to get some?" He tried not to smile as Jim snickered at his double-entendre. 

"Most definitely, angel," Jim said. He leaned over Blair, resting his elbows on either side of the young man's head, and lowered his face to press his lips to Blair's. Jim quickly turned down his sense of taste as his mouth filled with lipbalm. Instead he concentrated on touch, on the feel of Blair's lips, his tongue, the perfect little teeth that grazed Jim's lip. When he was about to pass out from lack of air, Jim broke the kiss and moved to lay on his side again. 

Blair frowned in disappointment. "So we're done, then?" he asked, starting sit up. 

Jim pressed him down. "No way, Chief, I haven't done your front yet," he said softly. He reached for the sunblock again. He moved back down to Blair's legs and rubbed lotion onto the long limbs, running his hands up to just under the edge of the red trunks. 

Blair was beginning to breathe hard again as Jim's hands moved over his skin, coming sooooo close, but not quite close enough. *He's teasing me,* Blair thought, *trying to get me to give in.* Blair arched off the blanket as Jim poured a stream of sunblock across his chest. *And it's going to work in a minute!* 

Jim smiled as Blair arched. *Prepare to face defeat, Chief,* he thought. Jim straddled Blair's hips and laid his palms on Blair's chest. He let his hands just rest there for a long moment, feeling the steady pounding of his lover's heart. Then Jim began to slowly move his hands over Blair's chest, spreading a thin layer of the creamy sunblock over his pecs, brushing his hands lightly across the nipples, which were tightening under his fingers. He took Blair's wrists and lifted his arms up over his head, then let his fingertips trail lightly down the full length of the undersides of Blair's arms. He relished the feel of the pulse in both the wrists, and the way the goosebumps erupted under his fingers as they slowly crept over the soft, sensitive skin. As his fingers reached Blair's armpits, Jim leaned forward and touched his lips to the smooth area between his nipples. Blair groaned, and pressed his hips upward against Jim's thighs, and Jim felt himself approaching the brink as well. 

Blair was overloading on sensation. Jim had already gone after his back, face, ears, and chest. Blair had been joking before, trying to pretend he wasn't becoming excited by Jim's touches. Now he could only lay there trembling as Jim's fingers trailed their maddening path down his arms. When Jim kissed his chest a moment later, Blair swore he could feel an electric shock jump between them. He arched his neck back, pressing his chest toward Jim's lips, moaning with ecstasy, arching his hips up against Jim, trying to force the big man to put an end to his need. But it seemed Jim wasn't finished tormenting him yet. The touch on his arms came to an end, and Blair waited to see what would happen next. What happened next was the sound of Jim obtaining yet another palmful of sunblock, followed by Jim's fingers gliding over Blair's midriff. *Oh my GAWD!* Blair thought, trying to keep from crying out. 

Jim ran his palms across Blair's solar plexus, feeling the ridge of the bottom of his ribcage. *He really is thin,* Jim thought absently, feeling the bones as his hands moved down Blair's ribcage to his belly. As he touched Blair's stomach, Jim felt the tight muscles jump and flinch against his fingers. Gently he ran his fingers over the smooth skin, scraping his fingernails lightly over the twin hollows on either side of the grouped stomach muscles. Jim laid his hands flat on Blair's belly and moved his thumbs in a gentle caress over the navel, then let his long fingers curl and uncurl slowly over the soft flesh, all the while loving the sounds of Blair's moans in his ears. "How you doin' kid?" Jim whispered. 

Blair was panting, head thrashing from side to side. If he'd been able to get his vocal chords to work at the moment, he would've told Jim to hurry up and cut to the chase already! But he figured his body language was speaking for him. He opened his eyes briefly and gazed at Jim, pleadingly. 

Jim grinned, breath coming in ragged gasps. He spidered his fingers up and outward, touching and teasing every inch of Blair's chest, sides, and belly, assaulting his lover with a barrage of stroking, tickling caresses. Now he stilled his hands on Blair's chest for a moment, letting the young man catch his breath. He knew Blair was close. Then he slowly dragged his hands downward, barely letting his fingertips touch Blair's skin. Jim's fingers followed a straight path down Blair's chest, over his stomach, and drifted down to the waistband of his swim trunks. Jim gently rolled the top of the trunks down and ran his fingertips along the mark left by the elastic. 

That did it. Blair sat up with a growl and grabbed Jim's head, pulling the big man forward and down on top of him. Jim was barely able to catch himself on his elbows to keep from crushing his little lover, who was now busily sucking on Jim's lip, Jim's ear, Jim's nipples... *How many mouths does this kid have?* Jim thought insanely. He stretched his legs out behind him and settled so he was laying without his full weight on Blair. Blair's hands were everywhere, running down Jim's sides, over his chest, then down to his bathing suit, trying desperately to pull the black and red Speedo off. Jim quickly reached down and obliged, surprising himself with his own limberness as he managed to get his legs out of the garment without breaking the kiss he was now locked in. Then he slid Blair's trunks off as well, and wrapped his hand around Blair's erection. 

Blair cried out as Jim wrapped his fingers around him. Jim began running his hand up and down the shaft, and with the same rhythm, grinding his hips against Blair's thighs. Then Jim reached down and quickly rolled Blair over onto his stomach, remembering to be gentle even at the height of his arousal. Blair balled his fists up and arched back toward Jim. Jim ran his hands over Blair's back, then got up on his knees and began to press himself forward, then stopped. *Damn! Lubricant!* He looked around frantically, and saw the sunblock. *Whatever works...,* he thought. He quickly applied the sunblock over his shaft, tossed the nearly empty bottle aside, and took Blair in one fluid motion. 

Blair screamed into the blanket as Jim entered him, thoughts shattering into rainbow colors like a stained glass window exploding. He moved along with Jim, matching the big man's rhythm as Jim pumped against him. 

Jim strained and rocked against his young lover, feeling his arousal building and building, growing like a fire until he came with a gasp. Jim went limp against Blair's back, gasping and shuddering as the universe collapsed in on itself, until the only things left were himself and Blair tumbling through the void together. After a few minutes, Jim limply raised his head and trailed kisses over Blair's back, then carefully withdrew from him and flopped down on the blanket beside him. Blair was trembling on his stomach, arms folded under his head, palms bleeding slightly from his own fingernails digging in. Jim reached for him, and Blair turned to snuggle willingly into his arms. Jim listened to the ragged sound of his lover's breathing, and to the racing little heart slowly dropping to normal. He stroked Blair's back, and whispered into his hair as he pulled the Army blanket around to cover them. "So, what do you think of Hawaii, Bug?" 

Blair giggled a little, exhausted, then lifted his head to smile fondly down at his lover. "Well man, in a word...a lohhhhhhh HA!"   
  


* * *

It was day two of the vacation. Blair ran along the beach, filling his lungs with the wonderful, fresh salty air, feeling the sun on his back like a warm caress. He stopped and knelt to scoop up another seashell and carefully laid it in the bucket with the others he'd picked up. He saw Jim laid out on his back on the blanket, and trotted over to him, dropping down to sit beside him, setting the bucket down behind Jim's head. "Man, this is great! I've always loved the beach!" Blair exclaimed, happily digging his toes into the sand. "One of the guys Mom lived with had a house in Malibu," he continued, poking Jim in the side. "If you think I'm tan now, man, you should've seen me then!" Blair leaned closer to Jim, who was listening to his headphones, and nudged him again. "You listening to me?" 

Jim opened his eyes and glanced up at Blair, admiring the glowing halo that the sun created in his Guide's curly hair. "Yeah, I hear you Chief," he said, closing his eyes again. "Beach Bunny, eh?" Jim grinned as he pictured Blair, young and innocent, strolling along the beach hand in hand with Naomi. "Must've been great," he muttered, concentrating on the game he was listening to. 

Blair smiled down at him, then idly picked up a shell and fingered it. After a moment he spoke, "Hey...Jim?" 

Jim sighed and opened his eyes. Blair was looking down at him with an odd expression. "What's up, Bug?" Jim asked. He watched as Blair opened his mouth to speak, then seemed to change his mind and shook his head a little, long hair swaying. 

"Nevermind," Blair said softly. 

Jim removed his headphones. "C'mon Blair, what do you need?" he managed to keep the hint of annoyance out of his voice as he saw the familiar fortress being erected around his young lover yet again. "Talk to me, kid." 

"Forget it, man," Blair mumbled, looking away in embarrassment as he continued to fiddle with the seashell. "It's silly...." 

"That's never stopped you before," Jim chuckled, relieved to see a smile pull at the corners of that gorgeous mouth. "C'mon, you've got my undivided attention now. What's up?" Jim wouldn't usually persist so much to get Blair to open up to him, but for some reason he felt he really wanted to hear what was on his partner's mind this time. 

Blair looked at Jim and took a deep breath. "OK," he said. "This is so stupid, but...," he sighed and looked at the sky, watching a flock of seabirds pass overhead. "When I was a little kid, on that beach in Malibu, there was a whole group of kids that used to hang out there. Beach Kids, I guess you'd call them. They spent all their free time on the beach." He looked down at Jim, who nodded for him to continue. "Anyway," Blair said, "We had a great time during the week, playing together, but on the weekends...," Blair sighed, sad at the memory. 

"Go on," Jim said softly, touching Blair's shoulder. 

"On the weekends, they'd all bring their Dads with them to the beach," Blair broke off for a moment, eyes far away as he remembered the happiness he'd envied in those other children. "Gus, the guy Mom was with then, never seemed to have time to come to the beach and play with me. And the other kids were always too busy with their own Dads to notice me...." Blair pursed his lips and looked out over the water. "The one time Naomi did manage to get him to join us, he just sat in a beach chair all day and read the stock reports in the newspaper." Blair sighed sadly, feeling his eyes starting to fill up. "When I asked him to go swimming with me, he said he was too busy." Blair turned his head toward Jim with a sad smile. 

Jim was silent, just letting his hand rest on Blair's shoulder. Boy, Blair didn't open up to him very often, but when he did.... He sighed. Poor kid, never having a solid father figure in his life. Whenever Blair shared a story of his unstable childhood, Jim felt very lucky to have grown up in the real-life equivalent of Donna Reed's family. His childhood had been wonderful, a loving, stable environment for a young boy to flourish in. Jim found his thoughts drifting as he remembered his parents. 

"I'm sorry Jim. I didn't mean to be such a bore," Blair muttered, starting to get to his feet. 

Jim reached out and snagged Blair's ankle. "No, Chief, no. Nothing you can ever tell me about yourself could possibly bore me." Jim smiled up at Blair, who responded by flopping down beside him and wrapping an arm across Jim's chest. Ellison sighed and reached up to stroke his fingers along Blair's back. He grinned as the young man snuggled up to him. "I love you," Jim breathed into his hair. 

Blair closed his eyes and relaxed with the feel of Jim's fingers brushing over his skin. *Why do you love me, Jim?* he thought. *You could have anyone. Why me?* He moved his fingers over Jim's chest to gently rub across his nipples. 

Jim groaned as Blair's fingers slid over his body. He pulled Blair tighter against his side and smiled as he picked up the familiar pattern of his young lover's heartbeat, beating with love. Love for him. *Chief, I'll never understand why you fell for a balding, grouchy, nearly-40 detective,* he sighed, leaning to rub his cheek against Blair's hair. *But I'm glad you did.* 

They lay together for a long time, just enjoying the sun and the feel of each other's closeness. Then, Blair sat up and reached behind Jim for something. Jim looked up at him as Blair retrieved the bucket he'd been collecting shells in. Blair carefully dumped the shells out in a neat pile and scooped sand into the bucket. He smiled down at Jim. "Can I do something?" 

Jim eyed him with uncertainty. "What?" he asked. 

Blair tipped the bucket over Jim's body. "Can I bury you?" he asked. "It's something the kids on the beach were constantly doing to their Dads. I wanna see what the thrill is all about." Blair gave Jim his best puppy dog expression. 

Jim gave Blair a disbelieving look. "Are you kidding?" Immediately he regretted it, as Blair's face fell. "OK, OK...just let me get off the blanket and put my radio someplace safe. Sand and Sony do not mix." He grinned as Blair giggled. Jim wrapped his radio in his towel and set it aside, then scooted sideways off the blanket. "Knock yourself out, Chief," he said, laying back and closing his eyes. 

Blair leaned down and gave Jim a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks Jim. You're becoming very tolerant in your old age." 

"Don't go there, Chief," Jim snickered, as he felt sand being dumped onto his legs. 

Blair continued, cheerfully pouring more sand over Jim's hips. "I mean, I'll bet five years ago you'd never consider letting someone do this to you. But as you've grown older, you've become more mellow...it's a good thing, actually." Blair was trying to keep the laughter out of his voice as he watched a smirk pass over Jim's face. 

"All right, you've already gone there. Don't stay there," Jim growled, as he felt his lower body being buried under the warm sand. It was really a very relaxing sensation, being slowly enveloped by the blanket of warmth. Jim eventually found himself drifting off to sleep. 

"There we go, all done!" Blair exclaimed about ten minutes later. 

Jim opened his eyes groggily, trying to sit up. "Done with what...Hey!" He looked down and found that he was completely covered with a mountain of sand, except for his neck and head. And feet, he discovered, flexing his toes. "Does the word 'overkill' mean anything to you, Sandburg?" He looked up at his young lover, who was grinning down at him in satisfaction. "Are you happy now, Chief? Was this worth all the trouble?" Jim again tried to sit up, and found he couldn't; the sand was packed too tightly. He shot a nervous glance up at Blair. Did he know that Jim was helpless? 

Blair sighed as he chucked the bucket aside. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against Jim's. "I dunno," he muttered. "I was expecting more, I guess." He ran his lips over Jim's face, kissing his eyelids and trailing his tongue down the edge of Jim's jaw. 

Jim sighed as he returned the kiss, then tried again to shift his arms and legs. No dice, he was stuck. He groaned as Blair's tongue traveled over his face, feeling his erection pushing painfully against the heavy sand over his body. "What do you mean, more?" he asked in a strained voice, as Blair sat up. "More what?" 

Blair shrugged. "I'm not sure. More... power, I guess. More of a thrill of control." At Jim's questioning glance, he continued, "The whole idea of doing this is to gain a sense of superiority, of strength over a person." Blair sighed and turned to knee-walk down to the other end of the pile of sand, toward Jim's feet. He turned and grinned at Jim, who was beginning to get a bad feeling. The feeling intensified as Blair picked up one of the pointy shells he had collected earlier. 

"Blair....," Jim began, a warning tone in his voice. 

Another evil grin from Sandburg, who was now reclining on his side next to Jim's feet. "Hey Jim, are your feet as sensitive as the rest of your body? I always wondered about that. Let's see....," Blair scraped the pointed end of the seashell lightly down the sole of Jim's right foot. 

"BLAIR!!!" 

Blair laughed as Jim's foot jerked away from him. "Whoa, I guess so!" he exclaimed. He ran the shell over the bottom of Jim's left foot, making little circles on the ball of his foot. "You know, Jim, this could be a useful tool. I mean, we can have you walk barefoot over the crime scenes from now on. Who knows what we could discover?" Blair was laughing as he continued to run the shell up and down Jim's soles. 

"Ooohh you little.... Blair!" Jim gasped. He was trying not to laugh, but the attack on his feet was getting the better of him. "Blair....AUGH!! Cut it out!!!!" Jim began to rotate his arms back and forth under the sand, finally making some headway. He felt the sand beginning to loosen. Meanwhile Blair had acquired a second shell, and was now going after both of his feet at once. Jim thought he'd go nuts. "Sandburg, I swear....AACK!...I'm gonna kick that little butt of yours all the way back to Cascade if you don't....AUGH!!...STOP IT!!! 

Blair ignored the threats, not noticing that Jim was slowly getting his arms free of the imprisoning sand. He tossed the shells aside, and grabbed Jim's right foot. His back was to Jim as he bent the detective's toes back with one hand and scrabbled his fingernails over the arch of the foot with the other. He grinned as he heard Jim burst out laughing behind him, followed by another string of threats. He was laughing himself as he called back to Jim, "Man, I'll bet you hoped I'd never find out about this." The pile of sand shifted, and Blair turned, still speaking. "You've gotta understand that I won't be able to let an opportunity like this go to waste...YIKES!" 

Blair cried out in alarm and scrambled to his feet as Jim surged up out of the sand. The young anthropologist bolted down the beach, as Jim leaped to his feet with a roar, giving chase. He pursued Blair, catching up with him easily. Jim wrapped his arms around the smaller man from behind and picked him up, ignoring Blair's steady stream of apologies. 

"Give it a rest Chief," Jim said, still gasping from the ordeal, "You've got this coming and you know it!" Jim's voice was gruff, but he couldn't hide his smile as Blair began to beg for his life. 

"Don't kill me, Jim! It was just an experiment! All in the name of science!" Blair was shouting and laughing as Jim began to tickle his ribs as he carried him into the water. "Jim....!" The rest of the plea was lost as Jim swung Blair up into his arms, then unceremoniously tossed him into the ocean. Blair stopped shouting and held his breath as the salty water closed over his head. *Great,* he thought. *That'll ruin my hair for the next MONTH....* He got to his feet in the thigh deep water, spluttering and tossing his drenched curls out of his eyes to see Jim doubled over in laughter. 

"Chief, you look like a wet poodle!" Jim exclaimed, holding his sides and pointing at Blair, who was standing there dripping and glaring. "Don't look at me like that, you deserved it!" Jim's laughter settled and he stepped forward with his arms outstretched, offering peace. "What do you say, Bug. Are we even now?" 

Blair sighed, and came forward with his hand out. But as Jim reached to shake his hand, Blair quickly hooked his leg behind Jim's feet and gave a sharp push on Jim's chest. Jim yelped as he fell over backwards with a huge splash. 

It was Blair's turn to laugh. "Sauce for the goose, man!" He ducked his head as Jim got to his feet and kicked a sheet of water up into Blair's face. Soon there was a full-blown water fight in progress, and both men were soaked from head to toe. Blair couldn't remember ever laughing so hard in his life, and was just thinking about how happy he'd been since he met Jim, when he saw a familiar expression on his love's face. Blair stopped splashing and called out in alarm, "Jim?!" Jim was Zoning Out. 

Jim stared past Blair, his face going slack with horror. His Sentinel eyes had caught movement in the water behind the young man, and as his vision cut through the sparkling surface he saw a shadowy shape moving toward Blair's foot. 

"Jim, come out of it!" Blair started to take a step toward his love, when he felt something brush against his ankle. He glanced down in surprise just as Jim charged through the water toward him. Blair flinched as Jim grabbed him around the waist with one arm, lifted him clear out of the water, and quickly ran up onto the sand with him. "Jim! Jim, what are you doing?" 

Jim turned back toward the water, scanning for the dark shape. He was barely aware that he was still carrying Blair under his arm like a child, balanced on his hip. But then Blair's voice demanded his attention. 

"Jim... Jim, please.... You're hurting me...." Blair winced at the vise-like grip his lover had around his waist. He sighed in relief as Jim gently set him down on his feet. "Are you OK?" Blair asked, as Jim dropped to his knees and held Blair's ankle. 

"Are you OK?" Jim asked at almost the same time. He ran his fingers lightly over Blair's foot, heart pounding as he searched for injuries. There were none to be found, and Jim sighed in relief. 

Blair tried to pull his foot away. "I'm fine man, what's with you? I thought you had Zoned Out," Blair's voice was full of concern as Jim turned his gaze up to meet his Guide's worried eyes. Jim got to his feet, put a hand on Blair's shoulder, and directed his young friend's gaze toward the sinister shape moving through the water. 

"Stingray," Jim said breathlessly, pointing. "Biggest one I've ever seen. About the size of a trashcan lid." He sighed in relief as Blair turned to look into his eyes. "I'm sorry I scared you, Blair, but it was coming right for you!" 

Blair gave Jim a puzzled look, and then took a step toward the dark shape, which was now resting peacefully on the bottom a few feet from the shore. Jim ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Chief!" 

"Jim, relax, I just want to see it," Blair said, pulling away. "I won't go too close, I promise." Feeling Jim's eyes on him, Blair crept carefully through the shallow water and knelt to peer at the large, flat fish. After a moment, Blair began to laugh, and stood up. "Jim," he said, turning to smile at the detective. "You don't know your marine biology very well, do you?" At Jim's blank stare, Blair sighed and strode back up onto the beach. "That's not a stingray, Jim. It's a skate.... Totally harmless!" 

Jim felt like an idiot. "Oh," he said softly, focusing again on the fish, which was now innocently moving back out to sea. "Really?" He looked uneasily at Blair, who just smiled and reached up to cup Jim's face in his hands. 

"Yes, really, " Blair said, stretching up to kiss Jim. He pulled back and giggled at the sheepish smile on the detective's face. "But thank you anyway." 

Jim sighed. "Boy do I feel stupid...," he muttered. But Blair quieted him with another kiss. 

"Nevermind," Blair whispered lovingly. "As my Blessed Protector, you have the right to rescue me from completely harmless animals whenever you like!" He laughed, and a moment later, so did Jim. Then Jim wrapped his arm around Blair and turned with him to head back toward the bungalow, leaning down for a quick kiss. 

"Hello! Yoo-hoo! Hi there!" 

Both men turned quickly toward the female voice that called out to them. A woman, about sixty or so, was striding along the beach toward them, waving. She wore a brightly colored Hawaiian print pantsuit and a big floppy hat. A pair of binoculars dangled from her neck. Jim and Blair instinctively let go of each other and moved apart as the woman came up to them. They weren't quite ready to go public with their relationship. 

"Hi, you must be Jim and Blair!" she said smiling, reaching out to shake hands with both of them. "Jack Tyler told me you'd be staying here for awhile. He asked me to keep an eye on you." She took a deep breath and gestured back along the beach. "My name's Angie, I live in the bungalow down the beach aways." 

"Nice to meet you", Jim said, smiling nervously, glancing at the binoculars. He wondered what Angie had seen. Was she here yesterday during the sunblock thing? Jim winced inwardly at the thought of he and Blair having an audience. He'd thought the other bungalow was deserted. "What do you mean, keep an eye on us?" Jim asked cautiously. "Is Jack worried we're gonna make out....UHH...make OFF with the silverware?" Jim subtly kicked Blair in the ankle as his lover snickered at Jim's Freudian slip. 

Angie didn't seem to notice. She laughed. "No, no... he wanted me to make sure your stay here was perfect. He's so grateful for what you did for Melanie. She's his life, I don't what he'd have done if anything happened to her," Angie finished with a smile, and raised the binoculars to follow the flight of a seabird skimming along the ocean's surface. "What were you running away from a moment ago, anyway?" 

Blair glanced up at Jim before replying, "Just a skate.... Caught us both by surprise. We thought it was a stingray." He winked as Jim smiled at him, grateful that Blair hadn't embarrassed him. 

Angie found that very amusing. "Oh!" she laughed. To Jim she added, "I don't think your feet ever touched the bottom when you were running out of the water!" She covered her mouth, trying to stifle her chuckling as she saw Jim turn red. "Oh, don't be embarrassed, Honey. I could never tell them apart, either." Another bird caught her eye, and she swung the binoculars to follow it. As it flew out of sight, she turned to Jim and Blair again. "Don't worry about stingrays. To be honest, I've never seen one in this bay in the 25 years I've lived here." She looked fondly around at the beach, then continued, "The only thing you need to watch out for here are jellyfish. They wash up on the beach sometimes. If you see something that looks like a big purplish loogey on the sand, don't touch it!" She grinned as Blair burst out laughing at her description. 

Jim smiled, and began to relax. He liked Angie. Just something about her made him feel so comfortable. He was fairly certain now that Angie didn't realize he and Blair were a couple. "Well, it's lovely to meet you, Angie," he said, shaking her hand again. "Why don't we get together for dinner sometime this week?" he grinned as Angie nodded. 

"That would be lovely," she said. "Trina and I know this little restaurant in town where they have THE best stuffed crab you'll ever taste!" She grinned, turning to go, then reached out and pinched Blair's cheek. She smiled up at Jim with a wink. "He is just about as cute as they come! You're a lucky man!" She then turned and walked briskly back along the sand toward her bungalow. 

Jim and Blair just stared after her, slack jawed. At the same time, they slowly turned to look at each other, and burst out in relieved laughter. Then Jim wrapped his arm around Blair again, and they made their way up to the bungalow as the sun dropped toward the horizon.   
  


* * *

"What is this?" Jim asked, holding up the unknown specimen he'd speared with his fork. He studied it with wary eyes, not sure he wanted to put it in his mouth. Were those tentacles? 

"Kalamari, man," Blair said around his mouthful of pineapple shrimp. "Eat it, Jim. It's good for you. Loads of iron." Blair grinned as Jim pulled a face and tried to shake the hunk of squid off his fork. Angie and Trina chuckled. 

They were gathered around an outside table at "The Waikiki Breeze", a moderately-priced but very nice little restaurant. It was day three of Jim and Blair's getaway, and they had taken Angie's advice to try this place. At Angie's urging, Jim and Blair had both ordered the stuffed crab. Now they were laughing and talking, sharing their hors d'oeuvres. Jim had hot seafood salad, Blair had pineapple shrimp, and Angie and Trina were sharing an order of ribs. 

"Go on, get off...," Jim muttered, finally succeeding in dislodging the tenacious piece of Kalamari from his fork. Then he nudged it with his fork. "I don't think it's dead yet," he said. "Did you see the way it was holding onto my fork?" He smiled at the rest of the group, who were laughing at him. "Do you want this?" he asked Blair. 

"Yeah sure, I'll take it." Blair reached over and snatched the piece of squid from Jim's plate with his fingers, and made a show of licking the sauce off, and trailing the tentacles over his lips and tongue. He grinned as Jim gave him a look, and shifted in his seat. Blair popped the squid into his mouth, and said loudly, "You oughta save room for your main course Jim. Your pants are tight already." He smirked as Jim went practically cross-eyed with horror, and shot a glance at Angie and Trina. 

Angie shrieked with laughter, while Trina promptly choked on her Pina Colada, reaching up to hold a napkin to her mouth. A waiter came over to the table, grinning, and asked Trina if she was OK. Trina said yes, except for getting Pina Colada up her nose. The waiter chuckled, and asked around the table if anyone wanted another drink. 

"Yeah, I'll take one," Jim said, turning to look Blair in the eye. Totally deadpan, he added, "How about Sex On the Beach?" 

It was Blair's turn to choke. He spluttered and gasped, spraying beer on his shirt. He got it under control for a second, but then Jim bobbed his eyebrows at him, and Blair lost it again. Angie and Trina were also still laughing as the waiter shook his head, smiling, and left the table. 

Jim sat back in his chair. He felt good. In fact, he couldn't remember feeling so relaxed and happy for a long, long time. Angie and Trina were the most pleasant and comfortable people he'd ever been with. The four of them had really hit it off. So well in fact, that Jim had lost all his reservation about showing affection for Blair in front of the two ladies. They seemed to take it in stride that the big burly detective and his adorable partner were lovers. Too bad Jim couldn't expect the same acceptance at the precinct, he thought, as Blair's hand reached under the table to squeeze his thigh. He could get used to this! 

Blair studied Jim's face all through the main course of their meal. He'd been thinking. Seriously thinking during most of their trip, about what being in Hawaii meant. It was the only state in the country where a gay couple could be legally married. Blair had wanted to commit himself to Jim for a long time now, practically since they'd become lovers. But it had never seemed right before. Now, Blair reasoned, they were here, in the one place where their vows were actually legal. True, they would only be married in Hawaii; the marriage wouldn't be considered valid in the continental U.S. But still... just to know that they WERE.... Blair sighed and took another sip of his beer. He would do it, he decided firmly. He would ask Jim to marry him. Right after dinner. 

Twenty minutes later, Jim was just finishing up his dessert, when Blair slid his chair back. 

"Care to dance, Jim?" Blair asked, standing up and offering his hand to the detective. 

Jim glanced up in surprise, then looked around at the nearly-deserted restaurant. He took a sip of his drink, and then got to his feet. "Sure, Chief. I'd love to." He smiled at Angie and Trina, who were still eating dessert. "Excuse us, ladies," Jim said with a gallant bow. He turned and took Blair's hand and allowed his young lover to lead him inside to the dance floor. 

Angie watched them go, smiling. Then she turned to Trina. "Aren't they just precious?" she said softly, admiring the dreamy, nostalgic look on her friend's face. "Who do they remind you of?" 

Trina sighed, and leaned over to kiss Angie's cheek. "You're right. Just like us, 40 or so years ago." She sat back and watched Jim and Blair step out onto the dancefloor. She giggled softly as the two men got briefly confused deciding on who would lead. Finally Jim took control, and began to dance Blair around the floor. 

"Blair's going to propose," Angie whispered. 

Trina turned to look at her lover. "How do you know that?" she asked suspiciously. "Have you been spying with those binoculars of yours?" 

Angie huffed in indignation, then smiled. "Of course not," she said. "I can just tell. Couldn't you see it? He never took his eyes off Jim." She sighed in satisfaction, and sat back in her chair to watch the young couple move around the dance floor. "Trust me...," she added. 

Blair laid his head on Jim's shoulder, feeling the warmth of the other man's body as Jim's arms held him close. They moved around slowly to the music drifting out of the speakers, oblivious to the one or two couples sharing the floor with them. Blair sighed as Jim's arm tightened around his waist. He raised his head to find Jim gazing down at him serenely, a look of love on the chiseled face. 

"Penny for you thoughts, Bug." Jim said softly, leaning down to kiss Blair's brow. He could tell there was something on Blair's mind. 

Blair shrugged and snuggled deeper into Jim's embrace, swaying softly with the older man as they moved to the slow music. "Just... thinking," he said quietly. 

"About what?" 

Blair took a deep breath. *Now or never,* he thought. He stopped dancing and looked directly into Jim's eyes. "Jim... I love you," he said simply. 

Jim smiled. "I love you too, Bug," he replied. "But I'm sure that's not all that's going through that head of yours...?" He tightened his grip on Blair and tried to get him to dance again. 

Blair didn't move. "No, Jim... it's not." Blair searched Jim's eyes for, what? A sign to continue. Courage to ask the question, the answer to which would change both of their lives, one way or the other. He was afraid of the answer, he realized in surprise. Up to that moment, Blair had absolutely no doubt that Jim Ellison was in love with him, wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. But now that he was about to ask to make it official, he was scared. 

Jim took Blair's face in his hands, a look of concern spreading over his face. "What, Blair? Please.... Is there something wrong? Have I done something?" Jim's eyes were pleading. 

Blair sighed, falling in love with him all over again. To see all that uncertainty and nervousness in such a strong man was so.... "Jim, I want to marry you," Blair blurted. An instant later he was horrified with himself. What the hell? So much for romantically leading up to it. But the question was out now, and Blair watched Jim's reaction. 

Jim froze at Blair's words. The room suddenly began to feel very small and tight. He took his hands away from Blair's face and actually took a step back. This sent a look of hurt over Blair's features that tore at Jim's heart. Jim shook his head helplessly. "Blair...," he began. 

Blair was breathing hard, feeling tears beginning to push against the back of his eyes. *Oh God, no!* he thought. He turned away from Jim and tried to walk away, but Jim reached out and grabbed his arm. Blair struggled feebly as Jim pulled him into an embrace and began to dance with him again. Blair stopped struggling and pressed his face into Jim's chest, listening to The Sentinel's rapid heartbeat and loud, nervous breathing. "Jim, I'm sorry...," Blair mumbled. 

Jim laid his hand on the back of Blair's head, tightening his arm around the slender waist. "Shhhhh.... We'll talk about it later," he said soothingly, his mind racing. Married. Jim sighed. He couldn't even think of that word without cringing. It wasn't that he didn't love Blair, God no. He loved Blair with every atom in his body, and always would. But... to go through that again. He closed his eyes in pain as he recalled the emotional torment leading up to his breakup with Carolyn. He couldn't go through that again. And he surely couldn't put Blair through that. 

A new song began on the jukebox. Blair winced as he heard Madonna's voice. *Oh no, not this song,* Blair's mind wailed. The timing couldn't be worse. 

> __  
> Where do we go from here?  
>  This isn't where we intended to be  
> We had it all, you believed in me  
> I believed in you....  
> 

Blair squeezed his eyes shut against his tears, but they got out anyway. Desperately, he clung to Jim, trying to keep his emotions quiet. That's all Jim needed, was to have to comfort his bawling lover in the middle of a public restaurant. Jim didn't seem to be aware of Blair's emotions. *There's a newsflash,* Blair thought bitterly. No! He wasn't going to be angry at Jim. It wasn't Jim's fault if he didn't want to commit to Blair. 

> __  
> Certainties disappear  
>  What do we do for our dream to survive?  
> How do we keep all our passions alive  
> As we used to do?  
> 

Jim gently let his body sway with Blair's, mind still in turmoil. Why couldn't he do it? Why couldn't he just grab Blair's face, kiss him, and pledge his undying love right now? Because he was afraid. Jim Ellison had charged into the midst of bombs, gunfire, and roaring flames. He'd faced terrorists, serial killers, psychopaths, and was always full of courage, never doubting himself for an instant. But for some reason, now the idea of a vow to spend the rest of his life with the one he loved terrified him. *What is the MATTER with you, Jim?* his mind screamed. He tried to speak. He wanted to talk to Blair, to tell him he loved him. Tell him not to be afraid. Beg him to please, please, still love me.... Jim sighed, feeling tears forming in his eyes. The damned music wasn't helping. 

> __  
> Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
>  Things that I'm longing to say  
> Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
> Frightend you'll slip  
> Away
> 
> You must love me  
> You must love me  
> 

Angie sighed as she watched Jim and Blair clinging to each other, both crying and neither aware of it. She turned sadly to Trina, who was watching with a similar expression on her face. 

"Oh dear...," Trina said.   
  


* * *

Blair opened his eyes slowly, not sure where he was for a moment. He remembered he was on vacation in Hawaii, but the bed felt weird. He sat up groggily and saw that he was laying on the couch in the livingroom, rather than in the big four-poster bed he'd been sharing with Jim. 

Jim.... Blair closed his eyes at the painful memory of the night before. Jim's rejection of Blair's proposal had hit him hard. He was so sure he hadn't made a mistake in judging Jim's feelings for him. But that look on Jim's face. The fear, the discomfort. The worst part had been the step that Jim had taken away from Blair. True, Jim had immediately come forward to pull Blair close again, but that step.... It said it all. *He loves me, but he can't get any closer,* Blair thought. 

A glance at the clock told him it was 8 AM. Blair got up and walked to the window to look out over the water. He smiled in spite of himself at the sound of the snore that came from the bedroom. Jim would be rising soon, and would probably be surprised to find that Blair had snuck away to sleep on the couch during the night. *Surprised.... Or relieved?* he thought. Blair shook his head, trying to clear the bad thoughts from his mind. *Stop it,* he told his mind. All these feelings of resentment directed at Jim were not fair. Blair went to the kitchen and drank some orange juice. As he leaned against the counter and looked around the kitchen, he wondered briefly if there was any sage in the cupboard. He could really use some cleansing, right about now. He set his glass in the sink and went to look out the window again, drawn to the clear blue water. It was a gorgeous day, not a cloud in the sky. 

Blair would go swimming. If there was no sage available, the next best thing to purging bad feelings was exercise. He crept quietly into the bathroom and changed into his trunks, then grabbed a towel and went silently out the door and down the path to the beach. 

"Hi sweetie!" Angie called from the water's edge. She waved as she strode toward the small figure that was making his way down to the water. She watched as Blair dropped his towel in a heap, and turned to approach her. The sweet smile on his face didn't quite hide the hurt in the big blue eyes. Angie furrowed her brow, wishing for a way to comfort the young man. 

"Hi Angie," Blair said, looking around at the beach and sky. "Some morning, huh?" 

Angie stepped up to him, with a wise, sage-like expression on her face. "Mmm... beautiful," There was an uncomfortable silence then. Angie was looking out at the water, and Blair was studying his toes. After a long moment, Angie spoke again. "Blair.... He loves you." 

Blair's head came up to face her. His lips quivered a little as he replied, "I know that," he ran his hand through his hair, glancing back up toward the bungalow where Jim was asleep. "I've never had any doubt of that, Angie. It's just... I guess it's just not the right time. For Jim and I to be married, I mean." He sighed as he finished the sentence, feeling a sense of closure at telling someone how he felt. 

Angie smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Blair's cheek. "Wait and see, dearest. He may surprise you!" She looked toward her own bungalow and smiled at the sight of Trina coming down the path toward the beach. She thought for a moment, then spoke to Blair again, "Did you know that I had a similar reaction to my proposal?" she nodded as Blair gave her a questioning glance. "It's true, Blair. I was terrified of commitment. There was no way I wanted to be tied into something as serious as a Marriage Vow." As she said the last two words, Angie let a look of mock horror pass over her face. 

Blair chuckled, then asked quietly, "Did you give in?" 

Angie smiled at him, then gestured up toward her bungalow, where Trina was waving to them. "Ask Trina," She said simply. She turned to walk away, smiling as she felt Blair smiling behind her. 

Blair sighed as he watched Angie walk up to Trina and slip her arms around the other woman's waist. They spoke for a moment, too far away for Blair to hear. Then they both turned and waved, and went to sit at the table on their patio. Blair waved back, and turned to wade into the water. Maybe things would be all right after all. 

Jim rolled over sleepily and stretched his arm out. He felt around blindly for Blair, but only found an empty space beside him in the bed. He sat up, mildly alarmed, looking around the room. As he climbed out of the bed, he heard the sound of splashing, and went to the window. He grinned as his Sentinel sight showed him Blair about 30 feet from the shore, swimming along parallel to the beach. Jim watched him for a minute. The kid hadn't been kidding on the oil rig; he was a good swimmer. Jim turned away from the window and looked around for his trunks. Blair had the right idea. Maybe a quick swim before breakfast, then they could talk about last night. Jim grimaced at the memory as he pulled his trunks on. The look of hurt on Blair's face when Jim had pulled away.... Jim didn't even know what had happened then. He just needed space there, for a moment. He wasn't ready. 

*Why not?* he asked himself. *What am I afraid of?* It wasn't like he was planning on finding anyone else. He couldn't imagine spending his life without Blair at his side. Jim sighed. It had been different with Carolyn. That time, too, it had been she who had proposed. Jim had accepted, but soon after they'd been married he realized he'd made a mistake. That was the main reason he didn't say yes to Blair last night. He didn't want to make another mistake. 

Jim walked through the house and snatched up a towel. He paused, frowning at the sight of the rumpled couch in the livingroom. So that was where Blair had spent the night. Jim sighed and leaned against the wall for a moment. He'd go swimming. Then he'd make breakfast for Blair, and they'd talk. About their feelings, about last night. Jim smiled. Talk about the future. 

He wrapped the towel around his shoulders and stepped out the door to head down the path. 

Blair was swimming hard, doing the breast stroke. It was his best stroke, as well as his favorite. After a few laps back and forth in front of the bungalow, Blair began to feel tired. He turned over onto his back and floated, looking up at the beautiful blue sky, bobbing gently on the waves. He was beginning to feel better about the whole situation with Jim. What did they need a ceremony for, anyway? He knew Jim loved him. He was reminded of it in every touch, every word, in every gesture the detective made toward him. And he loved Jim back, more then anyone could ever love another person, he figured. Blair looked toward the bungalow, and smiled as he saw Jim coming down the path. He'd swim in right now and tell Jim it was OK. He didn't need a vow to know that Jim loved him. He turned over onto his belly again and began to swim toward shore. 

Blair saw it an instant before the pain hit him; a purplish blob in the water, a few feet below the surface. He'd barely had time to register what it was before his ankle was seared by pain. It was like nothing Blair had ever felt. It was as if his skin was on fire. He thrashed backwards in the water, trying to get away from the jellyfish, but the thing had gotten wrapped around his foot. Blair screamed in agony, his mouth filling with salty water as he kicked, fighting desperately to get his foot out of the cluster of pain. He choked as he swallowed seawater. *Close your mouth, stupid!* he thought. But the pain wouldn't let him. 

"AAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!! OHHHHH GOD!!! HELP MEEEEEE!!! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Blair screamed, spluttering and gasping as he went under. The pain never let up for an instant; the firey stinging just kept growing in intensity. "OH GOD, STOP!!!! PLEASE STOP!!! AAAUUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!!!" 

Jim had just stepped onto the beach when a scream reached his ears. Blair's scream. Jim felt his whole body go cold with horror. His head shot up, eyes instantly scanning the water. There! Blair was thrashing in the water, about 30 feet from the shore. Jim dropped his towel and charged toward the water, never taking his eyes off Blair. His heart seemed to stop as he saw Blair disappear beneath the surface. *Oh God!* Jim ran into the water, picking his legs up to try and cover as much distance as he could before swimming. When the water grew too deep to run, Jim plunged forward and began making his way toward Blair in long, powerful strokes. His Sentinel eyes could see Blair, just under the surface of the water, holding his leg and thrashing. Jim swam harder, desperate to reach his love. 

Blair could hear the sounds of his own screams under the water, bubbling out of him as he slowly sank. In the back of his mind, he knew he should be concerned about the lack of air in his lungs. But the pain surging through his ankle was demanding his complete attention. *OH GOD IT HURTS!!!!* Blair felt his lungs burning, but he still couldn't seem to find the strength to get to the surface. Black spots were starting to flash before his eyes. He was going to die. He was going to die alone. 

Jim dove under the water, eyes stinging furiously from the salt. Blair had been under a long time, and Jim was filled with the terror that he could lose his young lover. Jim kicked hard down to where Blair was hanging in the water, still struggling feebly, hair in a cloud around his head. Jim hooked his arm around his Guide's chest and dragged him upwards, praying to every God in the world that he wasn't too late. 

Blair was nearly unconscious, but suddenly he felt a rush of water. Someone was there, in the water with him. A strong arm slipped around him, hooking under his arm, and he was pulled toward the surface, toward the air. *Yes,* he thought. *Air is a good idea.* His lungs were on fire, as well as his ankle. As his head broke the surface, his starving lungs engaged and Blair gasped violently, beginning to choke again as some water snuck into his mouth. He coughed and gasped, then began to scream as the burst of oxygen re-awakened his pain receptors. His ankle began to throb again. *Oh God just let me die!!!!!* he thought. Just let it be over.... 

"Shhh... easy Blair, I've got you!" 

Jim... Blair felt the arm around his chest tighten, and felt a smooth, hairless chest beneath his back. He let his head fall back against Jim's shoulder as his friend began towing him back to shore. He concentrated on the soft, reassuring words that Jim was whispering in his ear, becoming mesmerized by the steady sound of his lover's breathing as Jim swam with him. Blair closed his eyes as the pain continued to surge through his leg. He felt weak and dizzy, and noticed with some fear that it was becoming difficult to breathe.... 

"It's OK... It's OK, Baby... just be still now, let me help you..." Jim kept up the stream of soothing words as he struggled toward shore. He still didn't know what had happened, he only knew that Blair was in trouble, and needed him. Jim turned onto his back and pulled Blair up to lay on his chest, with the young man's head tilted back against Jim's shoulder. It was a standard rescue position, said the more rational portion of Jim's mind. At that moment, rational thoughts were pretty scarce in Ellison's mind. "It's Ok... I'm here... I'm right here...," Blair was still thrashing a little, in obvious pain. Jim could only figure it was a leg cramp; he remembered seeing Blair clutching his leg under the water. In the back of his mind, he could hear Angie and Trina shouting to him from the beach. Jim tried to turn, to see how close he was to the shore. Suddenly, his feet bumped the bottom. Jim gave a sigh of relief as he got to his feet. Trina and Angie were running toward him as he stood, scooping Blair up in his arms and carrying him up onto the sand. He dropped to knees, gasping. 

"Oh my God, what happened?!" Angie cried, coming to kneel beside Jim. 

Trina grabbed Blair's towel and spread it out on the sand, then took hold of Blair's shoulders as Jim gently laid his lover's limp form down on the towel. Trina gasped as she spotted the jellyfish wrapped around Blair's foot. "Oh God!" Quickly she turned to Angie. "Go call an ambulance!" Angie nodded and hurried away. Trina turned back just in time to grab Jim's hands as he reached for the jellyfish. "No! Don't touch it, it'll sting you, too!" She quickly calmed her voice as she saw the look of growing terror on Jim's face. "Jim, I want you go inside and find some vinegar, another towel, and a blanket. Hurry!" Trina was burying Blair's foot and the jellyfish under the sand. 

Jim surged to his feet and started to run toward the bungalow as Trina felt Blair's pulse. He was halfway there when she called out to him again, her voice full of fear. 

"JIM!!" 

Jim stopped short and turned. Trina's face had gone white. "What?!" he asked in alarm. 

Trina still had her fingers on Blair's pulse as she spoke, "Jim, is Blair allergic to bee stings?" her voice was laden with tension. 

Bee stings? Jim had no idea. "I... I don't know!!" 

"See if he carries an epinephrine syringe!" Trina shouted. "GO GO GO!!!" She leaned over Blair and carefully felt his throat. 

Jim charged into the house and made straight for the kitchen. He grabbed a big bottle of vinegar from the kitchen cabinet, and then ran into the bedroom. He grabbed Blair's backpack and upended it, searching for a syringe. Nothing. A quick search through the rest of Blair's belongings was equally unsuccessful. Jim gave up and tore through the house toward the back door. He paused to snatch up the Army blanket, laying in a neat roll on the step, then bolted headlong down the path to the beach. He scooped up his beach towel on the run, then skidded to his knees beside Trina, as Angie came running back toward them. 

"The ambulance is on the way!" Angie called breathlessly, coming to stand over the group. She looked sadly down at Blair, then to Jim. The big man looked so lost and vulnerable as he watched Trina. 

Trina dug up Blair's foot, careful not to touch the remains of the jellyfish, which was now covered in sand and quite dead. She took the towel from Jim's limp hand and wiped away the purple, mucus-like strings that still clung to Blair's skin. When the leg was clean, she took the bottle of vinegar and began to pour it over Blair's ankle and foot, soaking the area that the jellyfish had stung him. 

Jim looked up at Angie in confusion as Trina went to work with the vinegar. Angie smiled weakly down at him and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "It's OK," she said. "Trina's a trained nurse. She knows what she's doing. The vinegar will help neutralize the toxin." She leaned down to get closer to Jim, wrapping her arms around him. 

Jim could only watch. He didn't know what to do. He could save Blair from things like terrorists and bombs, but this? Jim looked at the purple blobs clinging to his towel and shuddered. 

"OK, that's all I can do for him," Trina muttered. She reached down and felt Blair's throat again. "Oh no...," she breathed. 

"What?!" Jim demanded. "What is it?" He looked down helplessly at his unconscious partner, wincing at the sight of the stringy red weals that were rising on his foot and ankle. 

"I don't suppose you found a syringe?" Trina asked, eyes full of worry as she pressed her fingers to Blair's Adam's Apple. 

Jim just shook his head. 

Trina cursed and turned to Angie. "Go watch for the ambulance!" Then to Jim, "Here wrap him up in the blanket." She helped hold Blair up as Jim wrapped him in the heavy blanket. 

"What do you need a syringe for?" Jim asked, as he finished wrapping Blair. 

Trina was prying Blair's eyelids open, studying his pupils. She didn't like what she saw. She looked into Jim's worried eyes. "It looks like Blair is going into Anaphylactic shock," she explained. At Jim's blank look she continued, "I was hoping he'd have a syringe, since he's probably allergic to bee stings. Otherwise he wouldn't be having a reaction like this." 

"Like what?" Jim asked breathlessly. 

Trina sighed. "His blood pressure and heart rate are dropping. Those are signs of...," Suddenly she broke off as Blair began to wheeze loudly. "Quick, get him up, we'll meet the medics in the driveway to save time! He's about to lose his airway!" 

Jim quickly gathered Blair into his arms and lifted him, pillowing the young man's head against his shoulder. "What?" he asked, following Trina up toward her bungalow. 

"His throat is closing up, it's all part of the allergic reaction." Trina reached back to grab Jim's elbow and hurry him along. "If the medics don't get here and give him a shot of epinephrine, he'll suffocate." 

Jim closed his eyes briefly. *Oh God...* He opened his eyes and looked down at his love's face laying against his shoulder. He trained his ears on Blair's breathing and found with horror that Trina was right. Blair's breathing was extremely shallow and labored, as if he were trying to breathe through heavy cloth. Jim could see a bluish tint creeping into Blair's lips. Jim increased his pace as he and Trina reached the path leading up to her bungalow. 

Trina looked back to make sure Jim was still with her. Without stopping she reached to feel Blair's throat again. She frowned. "Jesus, he's having a violent reaction! Must be because he's so small." She looked up at Jim and tried to give him a smile of reassurance. It was more than she felt. Sadly, Trina was pretty sure that Blair was going to die, and it broke her heart to think of Jim losing someone he so obviously loved. 

They came around the house into the front yard where Angie was waiting anxiously, watching for the ambulance. Jim could tell her with certainty that it was on its way, about a mile due east. Sure enough, a moment later the sirens were clearly audible. Angie turned and smiled in relief at Jim. 

Jim didn't see the smile, he was too focused on Blair. He listened helplessly as each of Blair's inhalations grew more labored. Then suddenly, to his shock, Blair's eyes fluttered open, and he raised his head slightly. Jim stared as the glassy eyes settled on his own, and the blue lips moved. Jim strained his ears to hear as Blair whispered to him. 

"Jim... I love... you... ," Blair's eyes drifted shut again, and his head fell limply against Jim's shoulder. 

Jim choked back tears as he heard and felt Blair's breathing stop. Helplessly, he cradled Blair against him, nuzzling his face and whispering over and over, "It's gonna be OK.... everything's gonna be fine, baby.....Just hang on.... please, hang on Blair.... I love you.... You'll be all right... just hang on a little longer.... please don't leave me...." 

Jim continued to speak to his unconscious love as the medics arrived. They quickly helped Jim move Blair onto a stretcher as Trina explained to them what had happened. Blair was quickly given a dose of epinephrine, and they began artificial respiration. Jim just hung back, dazed, watching the group of white-garbed men and women fighting to save his little Guide. A hand on his shoulder got his attention, and he turned to find Trina looking up at him with tears on her face. Jim took one more look at Blair laying limply on the stretcher, and felt his control breaking down. He buried his face on Trina's shoulder and wept. 

Trina just held him, rubbing his back, letting him cry. She could tell by the actions of the medical team that it wasn't going well. She closed her eyes. True she'd only known Blair and Jim a few days, but she still felt strangely close to them. Maybe because their mannerisms toward each other, the little playful courtship things they did, reminded her so much of her relationship with Angie. Trina knew she'd want to die if anything ever happened to the other woman. From the tears that had now soaked her shoulder, she knew Jim felt the same way about Blair. 

Jim cried for a long time, listening to the medics becoming distraught that Blair wasn't responding fast enough to their attempts to revive him. He tried to close the sounds out. If they were going to pronounce his lover dead.... He didn't know what he'd do. 

Angie came over and put her arms around Trina and Jim, trying to form a circle of comfort as she heard the note of failure creeping into the voice of the head medic. It was so unfair! Blair was so young, practically a child. Why did this have to happen?! 

"That's it! We've got an airway!" the head medic's voice rang out, easily reaching the three friends clinging to each other a few feet away. Jim turned toward the medic, wiping his hand over his eyes, and stepped forward. 

"What... what did you say?" Jim's voice was faint, full of hope. "Does that mean he's going to be all right?" He felt Trina and Angie step up behind him, Angie's hand slipping into his. 

The medic supervised for a moment as one of the other men began to squeeze air into Blair's lungs. Then he looked up and met Jim's worried gaze. "He's not out of the woods yet, not by a long shot. But he's getting oxygen again." The medic turned his attention back to Blair. 

Angie and Jim sighed in relief, but Trina was still worried. The medic was being optimistic, in her opinion. Blair wasn't breathing on his own yet, and there could be other effects of the toxin. Lasting effects; Trina had seen everything from blindness to paralysis as the result of a sting of that strength on someone Blair's size. But she didn't mention this to Jim or Angie. She didn't want to destroy their hope. 

Jim looked at Angie with a little smile, and squeezed her hand. She returned the smile, reaching up to brush some remaining wetness form Jim's face. Jim looked over at Blair again, and slowly walked toward the stretcher, releasing Angie's hand. Angie watched him go, and stepped over to her lover. Trina turned to her with a sad look on her face. 

Angie sighed, glancing at Jim as he went to stand beside the stretcher. "It's not over yet, is it?" she asked the other woman. "I can see it in your eyes, love. You think he's going to die." Angie kept her voice low, but Jim wouldn't have heard her anyway; he was totally focused on Blair. 

Trina shook her head sadly, also keeping her voice low. "I hate to say it, Ange, but no.... I don't think the little guy's going to make it.... Not if he doesn't start breathing on his...." 

"There! He took a breath! He's breathing...." The medic's voice was victorious as he glanced up at Jim. The big man was just standing there looking dazed, so the medic reached over and grabbed his arm. "We've got to move him to the hospital now, sir. It's the Meiliki Medical Center." 

Jim met the medic's eyes for a moment, then movement caught his eye, and he looked down to see Blair's chest slowly beginning to rise and fall of its own accord. The detective watched, every nerve tingling, as an oxygen mask was placed over Blair's mouth and nose. The team prepared to move him into the ambulance, Jim following closely as they wheeled the stretcher away. He tried to reach out to stroke his love's forehead, but he couldn't get close enough. As they lifted Blair into the ambulance Jim moved forward, only to be stopped by the head medic's hand on his chest. 

"Sorry sir," said the medic. "There's no room, you'll have to meet us at the hospital." With that, the medic hopped in and pulled the ambulance doors shut. 

Jim stepped back in a daze. Blair was going to make it. Blair was going to make it. He had to meet them at the hospital. He had to drive.... 

"Whoa, there Honey!' Angie said, catching hold of Jim's arm as the detective lurched in the general direction of Tyler's bungalow. "Where do you think you're going?" 

Jim's eyes were vacant as he turned toward Angie. "Hospital...I have to go.... Do you know how... how to get there?" Jim was vaguely aware that Trina was now also holding his arm. 

Trina's voice was firm. "Jim, you're in no condition to drive. We'll take my car." She and Angie guided Jim by the arms toward the maroon Chrysler in the driveway. As Trina slid into the driver's seat, she added, "I've already been a nurse to one of you boys today! I don't want to have to treat you after you drive into a telephone pole!" A quick check to make sure everyone was buckled in, and they were off.   
  


* * *

Jim sat in the waiting room at Meiliki Medical Center, impatiently fiddling with his hands. Angie sat beside him with her hand on his back, while Trina was off in search of one of the doctors to try and learn Blair's condition. Jim didn't have his shield on him, otherwise he probably could've gotten the information with no problem. As a matter of fact, Jim had nothing with him except a bathing suit. He was still wearing the black Speedo, and was now shivering in the blast of the air conditioners in the hospital. 

Trina came back into the room, carrying a hospital gown. She sat beside Jim and wrapped the thin garment around the detective's trembling shoulders. "You OK, sweetie?" she asked, turning Jim's face toward her. 

Jim sighed, "I'm all right. Did you find out anything?" 

Trina regretfully shook her head. "'Fraid not. The doctor's still in there with Blair." Trina sat back and closed her eyes, rubbing Jim's back. 

"Trina.... You're a nurse...," Jim said, staring at the floor again. 

"Yes, Honey?" Trina said, knowing what was coming next. 

Jim took a deep breath, trying to make his mouth form the words. "Do you think.... I mean, in your opinion as a nurse...," Jim sighed, closing his eyes before finally asking, "Is he going to live?" His voice was so soft, he wasn't sure the woman would hear him. 

Trina's hand stopped moving on Jim's back. She glanced over at Angie, who nodded at her. Trina reached with her other hand to clasp Jim's finger's before answering quietly, "I'm sorry Jim... but...," she sighed as she felt Jim tense up under her hand. "I just don't know." 

Jim closed his eyes, feeling the tears starting to build up again. He could tell by the tremor of Trina's voice, and by the way her heartrate sped up as she spoke that she wasn't being entirely truthful with him. He felt tears beginning to slide down his nose, his Sentinel ears picked up the tiny splashing sounds as they hit the cold linoleum floor. He felt Angie lean over to kiss his cheek, and it only made him cry harder. 

"I can't...," he choked out. "I can't... I can't live without him.... I just can't...!" He broke off as a burst of emotion closed his throat up for a moment. When it had passed, he sat up shakily and leaned back against the wall, looking up at the harsh fluorescent lights that flickered and doubled through the water in his eyes. He sniffled loudly, and saw Angie dabbing at her eyes with a hankie out of the corner of his eye. Jim felt bad; he was a man, he should have better control of his emotions. Blair was always able to help Jim control his senses, but only Jim could control his emotions. He tried not to think of the fact that he'd have to learn to control his senses by himself when Blair died. *IF!!!!* he corrected himself harshly. *IF he dies, not when.... He's not going to die... HE'S NOT!!!* 

"Mr. Ellison?" 

Jim's head turned toward his name to find the doctor standing in the doorway. Jim stood up, wiping his eyes and glancing around as Angie and Trina stood beside him. "Yes?" Jim asked nervously. 

The doctor came forward, extending his hand. "I'm Dr.Tiko, we've just moved Blair into the ICU." Tiko motioned for everyone to sit. The ladies did, but Jim stayed standing. 

"How is he, Doctor?" Jim asked. "Is... is he OK?" 

Tiko sighed, and lowered his eyes for a moment. Jim's heart sank, and he reached out to lay his hands on the doctor's shoulders. "Please...," Jim begged. 

Tiko glanced around at the three of them before speaking. "I'm afraid Blair has had an unusually strong allergic reaction to the jellyfish's toxin," he said. He consulted his clipboard as he continued, not noticing as Jim slid bonelessly down into his chair. "The reaction was probably so severe for a number of reasons. First, it seems Blair is allergic to bee venom. Now in many, but not all cases, this also means an allergic reaction to jellyfish venom." The doctor stopped to look at Jim. "You never saw Blair use an epinephrine syringe?" he asked. 

Jim's brain kicked in long enough to make him shake his head and answer quietly, "No, never.... But I've never seen him stung by a bee, either." 

The doctor nodded, and continued, "Another factor is size. A jellyfish the size of the one that stung Blair contains a very large amount of venom. Add this to the fact that the victim is as small as he is, and it can intensify the effects." Tiko tucked the clipboard under his arm and clasped his hands in front of him. "To be quite honest, we don't know what to expect. Blair's breathing and heartrate are stable now, and his blood pressure is nearly back to normal...." the doctor trailed off, not wanting to meet Jim's eyes. 

"But?" Jim asked desperately. 

"Blair hasn't regained consciousness," Tiko said quietly. Jim leaned forward to rest his face in his hands. 

"All of our stimuli to attempt to awaken him have failed. There's just nothing else we can do," the doctor finished sadly. 

"Can I see him?" The question was barely audible as Jim slowly raised his head to look Tiko in the eye. 

Tiko bit his lip, a look of regret passing over his face. "I'm sorry, he's not really...," 

"Please...," Jim begged, getting to his feet. He came to stand face to face with the doctor, eyes pleading. "Please... I have to see him.... Just for a minute." Jim felt Trina and Angie come to stand beside him. To his relief the doctor sighed, then reached out and took hold of Jim's arm, leading him out of the waiting room. Jim glanced back over his shoulder at Angie and Trina, who just waved a little as he was pulled out of their sight down the hall.   
  


* * *

Jim stood in the doorway of the dimly lit, sterile room. He entered slowly, turning down his sense of smell as he got a whiff of disinfectant and other unpleasant hospital smells. A white curtain partially surrounded the bed at the far side of the room. Jim paused for a moment, then carefully swept the curtain aside, and saw Blair. 

Jim began to tremble. His little Guide looked dead. Nothing in the blank, pale face on the pillow was reminiscent of the boundless energy and childlike optimism its owner was famous for. It was like looking at a totally different person, Jim thought, as he dragged a chair over to the bedside and sat down. He studied Blair for a long moment, silent tears flowing freely down his rough, chiseled face. Then he reached out and gently brushed his fingers across his love's forehead. 

"Hey, Bug...," Jim said softly. "I'm right here... right beside you." Jim swallowed, trying to get his voice to work around his tears. "You should wake up, now. You're going to miss the rest of our vacation. I know you don't expect me to spend the rest of the week in this chair...," Jim closed his eyes for a moment, unable to continue. He would gladly spend the rest of the week in this chair, if it would help. He was perfectly willing to stay at his love's side until the end of time, just as long as he could be with him. Jim leaned forward and laid his head down next to Blair's shoulder, mindful of the IV's and the oxygen tube under Blair's nose. He lay there for a long moment, just listening to Blair's heartbeat, beating in almost perfect synch with his own. Despite the situation, Jim smiled. Never were two people made for each other more than himself and Blair. 

Jim reached up to clasp Blair's limp hand in his own, and studied the delicate bones and the long, slender fingers. Blair's hands were so different from Jim's. Jim's hands were big, heavy, rough. His skin was callused and scarred from so much use in his job. Blair's hands were soft, smooth, nearly flawless. *The gentle hands of a teacher*, Jim thought, running his thumb lightly over the back of Blair's hand. They were so different, he and Blair, yet they fit together so well, like two halves of a whole. *Yin and Yang*, a part of Jim's brain said. Jim snickered as he reached to run the fingers of his free hand over Blair's face. 

"Yin and Yang," he muttered. "Chief, do you know how much of your cultural crap I have occupying my brain space? A year ago if someone mentioned Yin and Yang to me, I would've thought they were talking about a Chinese cooking show." He smiled and pressed his lips to Blair's temple. "I think when we get home, you and I are gonna do some mental housecleaning, eh?" Footsteps got Jim's attention, and he turned reluctantly toward the door to see Tiko standing there. Jim's heart sank; it was time to leave. 

Jim turned back to Blair. "They're going to make me leave now, Blair," he said, feeling his throat beginning to tighten. He'd really thought he would be able to get Blair to wake up. But it wasn't to be. "Please Blair.... Please try to come out of it.... For me?" Jim began to cry again as he felt Tiko gently take hold of his shoulders to pull him away. Jim resisted, still speaking to Blair. "Come on, Bug... don't leave me here alone.... Please.... Please Blair.... I love you.... I love you so much.... Please, just open your eyes, baby." Jim's voice was growing in intensity as Tiko's pulling became more insistent. 

"Come on, Mr. Ellison. There's nothing you can do," Tiko said softly. He hoped he wouldn't need to call security.... 

"Blair!... Blair come on now, wake up!" Jim shrugged out of Tiko's grasp and heard the doctor run to the door, calling for security. Jim didn't care. He stood up and leaned over, cupping Blair's face in his hands and resting his forehead against Blair's brow. "Please...," his whispered, kissing Blair's face, "Please...," another kiss, "Please... come back to me, baby. I love you." Jim kissed his love's face again, stroking the smooth skin with his thumbs, then pressed his cheek against Blair's, nuzzling as he heard the security guards enter the room. Jim lifted his head just barely, to turn and glare at the guards. He was about to tell them to stay away, when he felt it; Blair's lips brushed his cheek. 

With a gasp, Jim turned his full attention back to Blair's face. Had he imagined that? Experimenting, Jim reached down and brushed his lips over Blair's, then waited. Sure enough, after a moment, Blair's brow furrowed and he turned his head slightly, as if searching for Jim's face. Jim's heart soared. 

"Doctor!" he hissed, ignoring the guards who were now ordering him to come with them. *Not on your lives, my friends,* he thought. He was relieved as Tiko pushed past the guards to reach him. 

"Mr. Ellison, I am very disturbed by your behav..." The doctor's jaw dropped as Jim hissed for him to shut up and watch. He looked on as Jim gently brushed his thumb across Blair's lips. Tiko's eyes widened as he saw Blair turn his head to lean into the caress. The doctor turned quickly, shooing the guards ahead of him, and ran to the door, calling for his team. 

Jim heard the sound of Tiko running to the door, followed by a commotion in the hall. But his attention was on his little Guide. He stroked Blair's brow as he heard the medical team gathering in the hallway outside the room. 

"Wake up, Blair," he said softly. "Come on, I know you're in there!" Jim lowered his head and kissed Blair again, listening to his love's heartbeat growing stronger. Jim stroked both his hands over Blair's face, while still keeping his lips to Blair's. His heart soared as Blair moaned, and kissed him back.   
  


* * *

Trina and Angie were sitting in the waiting room, leaning against each other as they waited. Waited for what they expected to be bad news. They both looked up at the sound of running footsteps and quickly stood up together as Jim came jogging into the waiting room. 

Jim smiled broadly and nodded, and the looks of desperate worry faded from the women's faces. Angie gave a little cry of relief, and all three of them came together for a hug.   
  


* * *

"Ohhhh, man," Blair groaned and slowly opened his eyes, feeling the touch of warm skin on his forehead. His fuzzy vision slowly cleared, and he smiled as Jim's rugged face came into view, grinning. "Hi Jim!" Blair said cheerfully. 

"Hi there, Chief," Jim said softly, stroking his love's brow. Jim had felt a rush of relief when Blair recognized him. The doctor had mentioned a possibility of brain damage, but there seemed to be no sign of that. Jim shifted sideways a bit to give Dr. Tiko room to get close to Blair. 

"Mr. Sandburg, hello. I'm Dr. Tiko." The doctor began looking into Blair's eyes, moving the little penlight around for the young man to follow. Tiko smiled as Blair's eyes tracked the light perfectly, completely lucid. That was a very good sign. "Blair, do you know where you are?" he asked, moving to check the readings on one of the machines Blair was hooked up to. 

Blair looked around. Jim was there, at his side. *Just like always*, he thought. Behind him were Angie and Trina, smiling at him. Angie waved a little, then wiped at her face with a hankie. As he continued to take inventory of his surroundings, Blair realized he was in a hospital, and suddenly remembered swimming, the jellyfish, the pain in his ankle.... "I'm in the hospital?" It was a question rather than a statement. 

Tiko nodded. "Yes, Blair," he said. "Do you know why you're here?" Another symptom of brain damage was short-term memory loss. "Do you remember what happened to you?" 

Blair huffed before replying, "Do I remember? Yeah, like I could possibly forget. I've never felt pain like that before!" Blair tried to move his foot to take a look at his ankle, but the bedsheets were tucked in tight around him. 

Tiko reached down and gently pulled Blair's foot free of the sheets. Then he carefully pulled the bandages aside to show Blair the result of his tangle with the jellyfish. 

Blair and Jim gasped and winced at the same time, which amused Blair. He giggled as he turned to look fondly at his big lover, then returned his attention to his foot. His lower leg, ankle, and foot were covered with long, skinny red welts left by the creature's tentacles. As Blair studied the injury, he shuddered at the memory of that pain. He grimaced as he spoke to the doctor, "Could you cover that back up, Doc? I swear, it hurts just to look at it." Blair turned his head away as Tiko carefully re-bandaged his limb and tucked it back under the sheets. Then Tiko asked Blair a multitude of questions ranging from his birthplace to the subject of his latest lecture at the University to why he never carried an epinephrine syringe, since he was clearly prone to anaphylactic reactions. Blair answered everything flawlessly. His explanation for not having a syringe was that he hadn't been stung by a bee since he was about twelve years old, and he'd figured he'd grown out of the allergy by now. That didn't fly well with the doctor, and Blair sulked as he was scolded. 

"You must never, never assume anything like that, young man," Tiko scolded. "You were very lucky this time that there were people around who knew how to take care of you," Tiko turned to nod to the three people waiting behind him. The doctor gave one last glance at Blair, then turned to leave, saying, "I'm afraid we'll have to keep you here overnight, Mr. Sandburg. I'm going to arrange to get you a prescription for an epinephrine syringe, which I want you to keep with you at all times. Is that understood?" 

It was Jim who answered. "Understood, Doc. Don't worry, he'll never be without it." Jim turned to Blair and gave him a stern look. "Right Chief?" he asked. 

"Whatever you say, boss," Blair replied with a grin. He sighed sleepily, then smiled as Jim stepped forward and brushed his lips across Blair's cheek. 

Trina turned to leave, to give them some privacy. She snagged Angie's arm, who followed, and called, "We'll be in the cafeteria, if you need us!" They moved toward the door. 

Blair sat up quickly, and Jim put a hand on his back to support him as he called out "Hey!" 

Both women turned. "What sweetie?" said Angie. 

Blair looked back and forth from the women to Jim. "Will you take care of Jim for me tonight?" he asked. He ignored the rolling of his lover's eyes. "Make sure he eats, and don't let him stay up all night worrying about me, OK?" 

Trina and Angie laughed, before Trina answered "You got it, Blair." With a final wave, the two women left the room. 

Blair smiled as he watched them go, knowing his friend would be in good hands. He looked up at Jim, and was surprised to see tears in the big man's eyes. "What's wrong?" Blair asked, as Jim eased him back down on the bed and tenderly pulled the sheets up to his chin. 

Jim pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down, wiping his hand across his eyes before taking Blair's hand. "I almost lost you," he whispered. "I was... I was so scared, Blair. I thought you were going to die right there in my arms, before the ambulance arrived." Jim broke off for a moment and took a deep breath. "Then later, when you were unconscious, I still thought I might... that you might...." Jim lowered his head, unable to finish. He closed his eyes against his tears as Blair's hand slipped out of his to caress his close-cropped hair. 

Blair didn't speak for long time, just sat there stroking his lover's head. He could feel Jim shaking, and couldn't help feeling a little guilty at all the distress he'd caused the man he loved. His voice was soft as he said, "I'm sorry Jim. I'm so sorry to keep doing these things to you," Blair sighed as he continued to run his fingers through Jim's hair. "I swear, Jim. Sometimes I don't know why you keep me around," he pressed on as Jim's head snapped up. "I mean, I'm sure you could find someone else... Someone less danger prone to spend your life with." Blair smiled sadly at the shocked expression on Jim's face. 

Jim shook his head and took Blair's face in his hands so that they were eye to eye. When he spoke, his voice was loving, but firm, "Don't you ever, ever, EVER think that, Blair." Jim began to caress Blair's face with his thumbs. "When are you going to understand how much I love you? That my world wouldn't exist without you? I could no more send you away than I could give up oxygen." He pressed his lips to Blair's for a long moment before concluding with, "The day I lose you is the day my life ends, Blair Sandburg." 

Blair just stared. He knew that Jim loved him, but the big man had never quite put it into words that way before. Blair was shocked as he understood for the first time exactly what their relationship encompassed. As he gazed up at the man he loved, Blair knew there was nothing, not murderers, not excursions to Borneo, not jellyfish, nothing that could ever tear them apart. He felt a change in that hospital room, a change he'd never expected. He could only describe it as a connection. At Jim's words, followed by his own understanding of those words, Blair felt a tiny surge of energy flow from Jim's hands into his own face, and back out through Jim. In that moment, Blair swore he could feel everything Jim was feeling, knew everything he was thinking with total clarity. Blair swallowed hard, still gazing into his love's eyes, trying to tell if Jim was feeling the same thing. But nothing on the big man's face indicated that he felt anything, other than love for Blair. Blair's voice shook as he began to ask, "Jim? Uhh... Jim?" He tried to steady himself to ask Jim if he'd just felt the change. 

"Yes, Bug?" Jim asked softly, nuzzling Blair's ear with his lips. 

Blair leaned into Jim's lips as the strange feeling quickly faded. In its place it left a feeling of love. Pure, simple love. "Nevermind," Blair said quietly.   
  


* * *

Blair's night in the hospital passed without incident, and Jim spent an enjoyable evening at Trina and Angie's place, talking about his adventures with his young lover. 

"Oh!" Angie squealed with laughter. "You're kidding! A LASER POINTER?" She burst into giggles again at the thought of Blair saving Jim from a couple of gun-wielding thugs, armed with nothing but a laser pointer. "He's a clever one, isn't he?" She asked Jim, as Trina excused herself to check on the ham they were having for dinner. As Trina left, she met Angie's eyes with a very meaningful look. Angie nodded, and moved to sit beside Jim on the couch as Trina left. 

Jim smiled at her. "Thanks for taking me in tonight, Angie. I know Blair will sleep a lot better knowing I'm with you, instead of walking the floor worrying about him all night." Jim sat back on the couch and closed his eyes as he remembered the numerous occasions that he'd done just that, following one or another of Blair's mishaps. 

"He's a very sweet, special young man, Jim," Angie said softly, twining her fingers through his. "And he loves you very much." 

Jim opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I know, Angie. The feeling's mutual, believe me!" 

Angie's voice was soft as she continued, "But you aren't ready to make it official yet." There was no accusation, no judgment, just a simple statement. 

Jim looked at her, only mildly surprised. "He told you, huh?" Jim nodded to himself. It didn't surprise him that Blair had needed someone to talk to after that night on the dancefloor. Jim's stomach clenched at the memory. 

"Yes, he did. Right before he went in swimming." Angie let the sentence hang, hoping Jim would catch her meaning. 

Jim did. He sighed, and looked straight into the wise green eyes before him. "It was so close, Angie," he began, voice shaking. "I mean, Blair's been in danger before, but...." He trailed off for a moment as he remembered the bizarre sensation he'd had in the hospital. That warm, almost electrical connection he'd felt jump between himself and Blair, in which he realized with some alarm that he was feeling and thinking in complete harmony with his young love. Jim hadn't mentioned it to Blair, half-believing that it was his imagination. The feeling had faded just as quickly as it had appeared, leaving him not empty, but with an all-consuming feeling of love for the young man before him in the bed. It was suddenly so clear to Jim what he wanted, what he needed to do. 

"Jim?" Angie was shaking the big man's shoulder. She gave a sigh of relief as Jim snapped back into her world and smiled at her. 

"I'm here, Ange. Just thinking." Jim was thinking about how fragile life was, and how fickle fate could be. He was beginning to realize just how short a person's time on Earth really was, in the greater scheme of things. But most of all, he was thinking about Blair. The man he loved. The man he couldn't live without. Jim smiled as a sense of peace settled over him. The man he wanted to spend his life with.   
  


* * *

Jim laid back on the blanket beside Blair, just listening. Listening to the gentle swish of the little waves breaking on the sand, to the faint Hawaiian night breezes blowing through the palm trees, and to Blair's heartbeat. Jim smiled. The sound of Blair's heartbeat had become like an old favorite love song; as soon as he heard it he felt happy. Happy and content, that he had someone so perfect in his life, someone so inherently *his* to spend his life with. 

*Spend my life with...* Jim's brain echoed. He turned his head to study Blair's profile in the moonlight. The young man's eyes were closed, and lips curled in a gentle, serene smile. Almost unconsciously, Jim reached out to run the tip of his index finger down the bridge of Blair's nose. The kid shifted slightly, and opened his eyes. Jim smiled as Blair turned his head to gaze at him. 

"Hi there, handsome," Blair murmured, flashing Jim one of those special million dollar 'I AM, LIKE, *SO* ALL YOURS, MAN' smiles. Blair rose up on one elbow and took Jim's hand in his, gently kissing the palm. "Watcha doin'?" 

Jim gazed long and deeply into those eyes, bluer than the ocean at midday. He felt his stomach beginning to flutter as his brain reminded him again of just how close he'd come to losing his love. Blair was recovering nicely from the incident with the jellyfish, after a night in the hospital followed by an entire day of resting in the bungalow with Jim waiting on him hand and foot. Finally, after much pleading and puppy-dog eyes from Blair, Jim had allowed his young lover to join him on the beach for some star-gazing. But the full moon wasn't allowing for a very good view of the stars, so Jim and Blair were occupying their time just talking, and quietly enjoying each other's company. Jim had considered suggesting a moonlight swim, but thought better of it. He didn't think Blair would be interested in setting foot in the ocean again right away. Plus Jim wasn't nuts about the idea of being in the water in the dark with whatever might be lurking out there, Sentinel sight or not. Jim shrugged a little. "I was...uh...just watching you, Chief." Jim's voice became soft and dreamy. "I could watch you like that forever." 

Blair chuckled a little, continuing to caress Jim's hand. "You must lead a boring life then, man, if the most exciting thing in it is looking at me." He smiled as Jim pulled him in for a kiss. "Are you hungry? You want to go get something to eat?" Blair sat up as if preparing to leave. 

Jim gently placed his hand on Blair's chest and eased him back down on the blanket. "Not yet, Chief. There's something I need to do first." Jim took a deep breath, looking around at the empty expanse of beach around them. The full moon reflecting off the water and white sand made it as bright as day; he didn't need his Sentinel sight to see his love's face gazing up at him as Blair lay there, arms crossed serenely over his midriff. Jim held Blair's eyes with his for a long moment, gathering his courage. "Close your eyes, Chief," he said softly. 

Blair smiled. "Whyyyy," he said warily, remembering how he had tormented Jim a few days before, burying him in the sand and then tickling his feet. Blair suspected this might be an attempt at revenge by his lover. But the look in Jim's eyes convinced him otherwise. "OK," he said simply. He let his lids slip shut, and listened as Jim took a deep breath and slid closer to him on the blanket. He felt Jim gently take hold of his wrists and move his arms to his sides. Then he gasped a little as Jim ran his big, warm hand along the flat plane of his belly. "What are you...," Blair began. 

"Shhhh....hush Chief..." Jim interrupted him as his hand finished the caress, smoothing the soft, downy hair under his palm, fingertips playfully circling Blair's navel for a moment. Jim smiled as a shudder ran through his love's body. "I just need you be still for a little while... please." Jim was relieved as Blair's heartbeat slowed down and the young man relaxed, putting his complete trust in Jim. The detective leaned in close and stared at Blair's closed eyes for a moment. When he was satisfied his Guide wasn't peeking, he smiled and reached down to brush his lips lightly across Blair's cheek. Blair smiled. Jim reached over and scooped up a small handful of clean white sand. Then, after checking once more that Blair's eyes were closed, Jim moved his hand over his love's body and slowly loosened his fist. The sand trickled out of his hand in a fine stream, falling onto the tanned skin of Blair's stomach. 

Blair smiled as Jim's lips touched his face. God, the big guy could be romantic at times. Blair had no clue as to what Jim was up to, but trusted his lover completely. Blair's mind wandered as he thought about the first time he'd ever seen Jim Ellison, in the hospital. Talk about love at first sight! It had taken Blair awhile to convince himself that he really had Jim's Sentinel abilities in mind when he asked to become a part of the big man's life. 

Blair's thoughts were broken abruptly as the muscles of his stomach suddenly jumped. A strange sensation was stimulating the nerves in his skin, and Blair focused, trying to identify it. After a moment he realized that it was sand. Jim was sprinkling sand over his belly. Blair shivered. Good Lord, that was arousing! His voice was unusually throaty as he muttered, "The bed is gonna be FULL of sand tonight, babe...," 

"Shhhhh," Jim hushed, reaching for another handful of sand. "No talking, Bug." Jim began to deposit another handful of sand on his lover's skin, admiring the way Blair's muscles fluttered and contracted at the light touch of the tiny grains against his belly. Jim had used the unusual sensitivity of his lover's stomach against him on occasion, he was ashamed to say. But he had to admit, it was nice to have that kind of button to push when you needed it! Not that Jim didn't have weaknesses of his own; all Blair had to do was breathe across his throat, and Jim was putty in the young man's hands. The kid put that to use frequently, and invariably got Jim to go along with whatever he wanted, just by nibbling a trail of kisses under Jim's chin. That was how Blair had managed to get the kitchen walls painted green, among other things. 

Ellison smiled as he thought about the development of his relationship with his young Guide. What had started out as an academic relationship had turned into a partnership. The partnership had evolved into friendship, and now.... Now, for the first time Jim had someone in his life that loved him, and more importantly, that he could love back. After Carolyn, Jim had wondered if he would ever love anyone again. Love was not really something that fit into Jim's character. Jim was stoic, serious, he liked to be in control of every situation he was a part of. Love meant vulnerability, uncertainty, compromise. Occasionally it meant someone else was in control of your life, of the outcome of situations in your life. When he thought about it, Jim figured that he was just about the least likely candidate in the state of Washington to fall in love. Then along came Blair. Who would ever have thought Detective James Ellison would end up in a flourishing, satisfying, and thoroughly delightful relationship with someone so completely unlike himself? He'd fought against his feelings for Blair at first, not quite believing what his own heart was telling him with perfect clarity. He was falling in love again. With a man. 

Jim chuckled inwardly. To his surprise, that had been one of the easiest things to get past! Before he met Sandburg, Jim had never even considered the possibility that the source of joy in his life would be male. It wasn't that it bothered him, really. Just...unexpected. He'd always found women attractive, he reasoned. But then he realized that out of all the women he'd been with, not one of them made him want to spend the rest of his life with them the way Blair Sandburg did. Even Carolyn had practically needed to drag Jim down the aisle.... 

"Jim?" 

Jim snapped out of his thoughts at the faint voice. "Yes Chief?" he asked. 

"You still with me?" Blair's voice was low, but faintly edged with concern. The shower of sand had stopped a few minutes ago, and he had tensed in anticipation of what would come next. But nothing had happened. When he'd opened his eyes, expecting a scolding from Jim, he'd found his love just sitting, staring out at the water. Looking inward, it seemed. "Thought you were starting to Zone there for a sec," Blair said, with a smile. 

Jim returned the smile, touched as always by the young man's attentiveness to his safety. "No, not Zoning...just thinking...," Jim sighed as he scooped up another handful of sand. "I thought I told you to close your eyes," he said with mock sternness. He grinned as Blair rolled his eyes, then laid back and closed them again. 

"All right, all right," came the muttered response. "But if you're planning to bury me, I suggest you get the bucket, or we'll be here all night." 

Jim grinned as he began sifting the sand across Blair's belly again. "All night, huh? And you have a problem with that?" As his hand emptied of sand, Jim punctuated his words by trailing his sandy fingers along Blair's ribs. 

Blair giggled and shifted away slightly, dislodging some of the sand that Jim seemed intent on covering him with. "Man, you know I hate that," he whined, adorably. 

"OK OK, I'm sorry," Jim chuckled, reaching to hold Blair's waist to stop his movements. "Hold still, now, I'm almost done." Jim grabbed one more handful of sand and scattered it over Blair's skin. 

"Done with what?" Blair asked. He was breathing hard, becoming aroused again at the sensations of the fine, cool sand tickling over the sensitive skin of his stomach. *What is he DOING?* Blair was all for foreplay, but enough already! 

"Shhh...quiet now," Jim said, suddenly serious. "Just lie very still, Blair." He moved his palms over the layer of sand he'd sprinkled on Blair's stomach, smoothing it out, making it even. When he was satisfied with the results, he laid down on his side next to his love, and began to trace the tip of his finger through the sand. 

Blair moaned as he felt Jim's finger stroking lightly over his body, tracing a pattern of shapes and lines in the thin layer of sand covering his stomach. He kept his eyes closed and gritted his teeth as the maddening motions continued, wondering how long Jim was going to torment him before finally taking him and putting an end to the torture. 

Jim studied his handiwork for a long moment, his heart pounding with...what? Love? Yes. Fear? That too. In that moment, Jim almost folded, almost gave in to the temptation to sweep the sand and the tracings away before Blair could see what he'd done. But he didn't. Instead, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Blair's. Blair returned the kiss, his heartrate accelerating in anticipation. Jim drew back and gazed at the sweet face, gaining strength and courage from the peaceful visage. "Open your eyes, Chief," he said. 

Blair opened his eyes to find Jim's face inches from his own, wearing a look of love mixed with anxiety. "Jim?" Blair asked, raising himself on his elbows. 

Jim sighed, and quickly kissed him again. "I just want you to know, that no matter what, I'll always love you, Blair. Always." With that, Jim drew back to give Blair a clear view of his stomach. 

Blair squinted for a moment at the sand on his belly, trying to let his eyes adjust to the moonlight. Slowly, his pupils opened, and he was able to see the message that Jim had so carefully traced on him. His breath caught in his throat. 

Jim just sat and watched him for a long moment. "I just couldn't seem to make my mouth say it, Chief," he said at last, quietly, his voice full of love. "I hope you don't think my solution was too sappy." 

Blair didn't hear. He was too focused on the message Jim had left for him. In careful letters traced in the sand, Jim had spelled out two words: 

>   
>  MARRY ME  
> 

No name, no question mark, just two simple words. Never had two words had such an impact on a person, Blair thought, trying to breathe. He finally inhaled, loudly, and turned to look at Jim. Blair felt tears filling his eyes, rising up in his throat, preventing him from speaking. He moved his mouth silently, trying to make his feelings heard. Jim was sitting there silent, looking at the ground, waiting. Blair gave up on trying to make his vocal chords function and reached out to pull Jim toward him. The big man's eyes were full of emotion as Blair wrapped his hands around his head and pulled him down to kiss him. *I love you*, Blair willed his lips to say to his love, not so much in words as in actions. He let his lips roam over Jim's face, kissing each of his eyelids, tasting tears. Blair realized he'd probably just been a part of the most difficult thing Jim Ellison had ever done. It didn't seem possible, but in that moment Blair felt as though his love for the detective doubled. 

Jim closed his eyes as Blair's hands slid over his scalp, drawing their faces together. When their lips met, Jim tasted the salt of tears, but he couldn't say whose they were. In that moment, he didn't care. Slowly, he brought his arms up to encircle Blair's waist, pulling the smaller man almost into his lap. He trailed long kisses along Blair's jaw, up to his ear, grinning at the taste of sunblock still present behind the lobe. He grazed his teeth lightly over Blair's earlobe, tongue playing with the two tiny silver hoops. Then he moved his lips downward, along Blair's throat, under his chin. He paused briefly to nibble at his Adam's Apple, feeling the vibrations against his lips as Blair moaned. 

Blair tilted his head back as Jim's lips trailed over his throat, his hands sliding up Blair's back to fondle his neck. Blair let his lips glide over Jim's face, down to his mouth again, then further down to the column of his throat. He felt Jim stiffen slightly as he ran his tongue lightly over the muscles in the detective's neck. Blair knew Jim's neck was one of the best places on his body for...persuasion. He snuggled under Jim's chin for a long time, kissing and lightly scraping his teeth over the big man's throat. He felt Jim slowly relaxing, giving in to him completely. *Come to think of it," Blair thought absently, *the kitchen cabinets could use re-finishing...* The thought was interrupted as Jim quickly pressed him back down onto the blanket and claimed his mouth once again. Blair moved his hands to Jim's shoulders and began a gentle rhythm of kneading the hard muscles and tendons. Meanwhile, Jim had apparently tired of Blair's mouth and was now kissing a path down over his chin, and down his neck to his chest. Blair gasped and arched up off the blanket as Jim's lips brushed over his nipple. He stretched his arms back over his head, pressing his chest up toward Jim's mouth. 

Jim paused to smile at Blair's reaction, meeting his eyes briefly. Then the detective lowered his head and blew softly over the hard nub, then moved to swirl his tongue around its twin. Blair's breathing was becoming extremely ragged, and it only made Ellison want him more. He moved slightly so that he was now laying flat, half on top of his young lover. Lifting his hands, Jim kissed Blair's chest, nuzzling the soft hair as his palms continued to stroke gentle circles over the dark nipples. He slid his hands up to let his fingers dance over the sensitive undersides of Blair's arms, and began to run his tongue down Blair's chest to his belly... 

"PPFFTT!!! Aack!!!" 

Blair's eyes flew open at his lover's strangled gasp. "What?! What's wrong?" he asked in alarm, pushing himself up on his elbows. His heart was racing, from arousal mixed with concern for Jim, who had turned his head away to spit. Blair eyed him uncertainly. "Jim?" 

"PTUI!!! Ugh...damn." Jim wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, before glancing up sheepishly at his lover. "I just got a mouthful of sand," Jim began to chuckle as he gestured at the remains of his sandy message on Blair's stomach. 

Blair just stared for a moment. Then an explosion of laughter escaped his lips, and he fell back limply on the blanket. "Great man...just great. Did I ever tell you that disgusted spitting in the middle of foreplay turns me on?" He continued to laugh, then squealed and tried to roll away as Jim's hands began stroking his stomach. 

"Whoa, hold on there, Chief," Jim chuckled, holding Blair still with one hand on his hip. With his other hand, he gently brushed the sand off of his lover's belly. "Just trying to clean you up a little." He frowned as the sand stuck to his hands, as well as to Blair's skin. "This isn't working too well...you're all sweaty." 

"I wonder why..." came the wiseass reply. 

Jim sighed as he studied Blair's stomach, still covered with sand. "I think you need a bath, Chief," he said with a smile.   
  


* * *

Jim moved around the beautiful bathroom, preparing everything. It all had to be just right. He tested the water coming out of the tap for the twentieth time, using his Sentinel fingers to reassure himself that it was cool enough not to hurt Blair's sore foot. When he was satisfied with the layout of his surroundings, Jim shut off the water and headed back out to the beach where Blair was waiting for him. 

Blair lay on his back, staring up at the full moon slowly gliding across the sky. A cloud drifted over the moon's face, obscuring it for a moment. Blair relaxed in the shadow, letting the darkness slowly seep into his senses. Jim had been gone a long time, "getting the bath ready", he'd said. Blair reached down to touch the sand still stuck to his stomach, and smiled as he thought about Jim's actions as the big man proposed; all child-like uncertainty and shy gentleness. *Gentleness*, Blair thought. That was always a constant, whenever Jim was dealing with him. Blair figured it had to be because of their size difference, and Jim's inborn protective nature. Jim was forever acting as if Blair were made of glass, that he would break if Jim didn't handle him just so. He closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered Jim's hands running lightly over his body, applying sunblock on their first day in Hawaii. 

He had begun to drift off, when a hand brushed his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up at Jim, just as the cloud finished its path across the moon. Blair felt his breath taken away as the sudden increase in brightness created an aura around his lover, who was kneeling beside him in the sand. 

"You Ok, Bug?" Jim asked of the semi-dazed look on his Guide's face. 

Blair stared for a moment more at Jim, backlit by the moon, magnificent. Then he managed to nod. Jim grinned. 

"You ready?" The big man asked, smiling in anticipation. 

Blair smiled. "You bet," he said, sitting up, brushing some stray sand off the front of his trunks. "Could you give me a hand up, Jim? Leg's still a little weak." Blair reached up his hand to Jim. 

"No, I have a better idea," Jim said. He leaned down and wrapped his arm around Blair's waist, pausing to briefly press their lips together. Then Jim slipped his other arm under Blair's knees, mindful of his injury, and scooped him into his arms. 

Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's neck as the big man lifted him. He giggled a little as Jim got to his feet and turned toward the bungalow. "I can still walk, Jim," he protested lightly. 

Jim silenced him with another kiss. "I know that, Bug. Indulge me, OK?" A handsome smile played across the rough features. 

Blair lightly kissed Jim's ear, before laying his head on Jim's shoulder with a whisper, "Anytime, lover." He reached one hand down to stroke his fingertips across Jim's nipples. 

Jim's feet became unsteady for a moment, then he quickly recovered, muttering, "You'd better hold off there, Chief, or we'll both end up on the ground." Jim grinned as he felt Blair chuckle against his chest. The detective turned his head to nuzzle his lips against Blair's forehead, smiling as Blair's arms tightened around his neck. 

The walk up from the beach to the bungalow took awhile, due to frequent pauses for kisses and other nuzzling-type activities. Jim was hoping the water hadn't cooled down too much as he came up the few steps to the back door. He paused, wondering how they could get in without him having to put Blair down. As Jim's brow furrowed, Blair began to laugh. 

"Didn't think ahead, did you big guy?" Blair fondly ran his fingers through Jim's hair as the detective fixed him with a piteous look. "OK, here, hang on a sec...," Blair said. He reached down with one hand and unlatched the door, pulling it partly open. "Ready? One, two THREE!" 

Blair gave the door a sharp yank, letting it fly. Jim jumped back as it swung open, then quickly stepped through with Blair before it could close again. He moved fast, but the door still whapped him on the bottom as it slammed shut. "Ow!" Jim muttered. This sent Blair off into another fit of giggles. 

Jim slowly carried Blair through the house to the bathroom, hardly letting their lips part for an instant. At last he stood in the doorway, finishing up one more kiss, before Blair looked around and gasped at the arrangements. 

There were candles everywhere, all different colors, shapes and sizes. Some were on the floor at the base of the walls, some up high on the shelves, and a dozen or so on the wide ledge around the tub itself. They cast a soft, multicolored flickering light that gave the room an almost magical glow. The water in the tub was deep, and topped with light foam that smelled faintly of hibiscus. Blair was touched; he knew that scented soaps and lotions were hard on Jim's senses. Looked like it was his turn to be indulged, he thought, as Jim crossed to the tub. 

Jim smiled to himself as he heard and felt his young lover's gasp of surprised pleasure at the sight of the bathroom. Jim had always had a knack for decorating, whether it was choosing bedsheets, picking out just the right artwork to hang in the loft, or creating the perfect romantic atmosphere to celebrate his and Blair's betrothal. Jim turned his head to gaze for a long moment into Blair's eyes, losing himself in those bottomless blue lakes as he gently lowered his love into the water. 

Blair reached up to kiss Jim's cheek, before loosening his arms from his big lover's neck and allowing him to step back. Jim's eyes never left his as the detective stood back from the tub and began to undress. Jim slowly unbuttoned the green shirt he wore over a white V-neck T-shirt. As he undid the last button, he slid the shirt back off his shoulders, pulled it off his arms, and tossed it aside. Next, his hands drifted to the bottom of his T-shirt. He tugged the material slowly out of the waistband of his shorts, then crossed his arms and took hold of the hem of the shirt. He turned his back to Blair as he pulled the garment up over his head, making a point to flex his back muscles just a little more than necessary to liberate himself from the shirt. Blair was staring when Jim turned back to face him, and the detective grinned at the sound of his Guide's heartrate speeding up as more of Jim's skin was exposed. The young anthropologist was sitting up in the tub, hands resting on the edges. Jim admired the way the scented bath foam clung to his love's chest hair, before moving his hands to the waistband of his khaki shorts. He paused for just a moment, locking eyes with Blair again, before sliding the shorts down his legs to kick them aside. When he straightened up, he smiled at the confused look on Blair's face. 

"How long have you been rough riding, may I ask?" Blair inquired, gesturing at Jim's lack of underwear. 

Jim chuckled as he moved forward, naked, and stepped into the tub. "Do you disapprove, Chief?" he asked, sliding around to sit behind Blair. 

Blair smiled before replying over his shoulder, "No... I just thought it was more something I'd be inclined to do, than you." He paused, thinking, before adding "Do you dress to the right, or the left, by the way?" 

"Excuse me?" Jim replied, beginning to laugh. "What are you talking about, Chief?" 

Blair gestured with his hands as he explained, "It's something me and a few of the guys at the University were discussing last week. You know.... Positioning? Does it go down your left leg or right?" 

Jim was laughing hard now. "I don't know! It just... goes where it goes! What, you want me to keep a record or something?" He leaned forward to kiss Blair's smooth back. 

Blair shrugged, chuckling, "No, I was just wondering." He was quiet for a moment as Jim's lips traced a path between his shoulder blades, then he continued. "How can you go without underwear, man? Don't you have a problem with zippers...." 

"Blair!" Jim said sharply, giggling. "I think we ought to end this conversation now, before I lose all interest in intimacy.... Deal?" He put his hands on Blair's neck and began rubbing his fingers into the muscles. 

"Uhhnnnnn... deal...," Blair murmured, leaning back into the massage. He let himself go as Jim's hands moved over his neck, kneading and probing with strong fingers. Next, Jim's hands moved down to his shoulders, continuing to squeeze the tension out of Blair's muscles, leaving a wake of tingling warmth. Blair leaned forward to give Jim easier access to his lower back, and gave a small gasp as Jim's hands followed their path downward, thumbs rotating into the muscles. 

Jim leaned forward against Blair as his thumbs kneaded the muscles of his lower back. He finished the massage, trailing his fingers lightly back up Blair's spine, smiling at the delicious shiver that shook the lithe body before him. Jim reached back and picked up the big, soft sea sponge that rested in a bowl on the edge of the tub. He held the sponge under and squeezed it full of the scented water. Then he raised the sponge over Blair's shoulders and gently compressed it between his hands, sending a cascade of water over the young man's shoulders and back. Blair arched back, raising his arms over his head as he stretched into the stream of water. Jim took it as an invitation. He loaded the sponge again and reached around to press it against Blair's chest, letting the water flow down Blair's front. Blair sighed. 

Jim took advantage of his position, leaning forward, to lift Blair's hair with one hand and trail kisses over the back of his neck. There was sand in Blair's hair, he noticed. Jim shifted to the side a bit, staying behind Blair, and put his hands on his lover's shoulders. "Lean back," he whispered. Blair did, and Jim cradled him, lowering Blair gently into the water on his back. Jim shifted again so he could support Blair's neck, submerging his Guide's long curls in the water. 

Blair gazed up at Jim, eyes full of love, full of trust. His heart absolutely ached at his partner's tenderness as Jim eased him into the water, keeping a supportive hand under his neck. Jim smiled down at him gently, reaching up to replace the sponge in its bowl, for the moment. Blair's eyes slid shut in ecstasy as Jim began to run his fingers through his hair, coaxing the sand out of his long curls. 

Jim moved his hand slowly through Blair's hair, savoring the softness, the way it seemed to dance and sway in the water. He rubbed his fingers over Blair's scalp, feeling the persistent grains of sand coming free beneath his touch. When he was satisfied that Blair's hair had gotten enough attention, he dipped his cupped hand into the water. Carefully, Jim tilted his hand and poured the water over Blair's brow, as if baptizing him. He dipped his hand again, and used the same technique to gently bathe Blair's cheeks and chin. He flicked a few last drops across Blair's lips, and then leaned down to kiss them away. Blair's lips parted at the slight pressure of Jim's tongue, and soon the kiss had grown very deep indeed. 

Blair opened his mouth, inviting Jim's tongue to make itself at home. Their tongues swirled and stroked over each other, exploring the insides of each other's mouth. Blair shivered as Jim sucked on his full lower lip, then ran the ridge of his teeth over Blair's tongue. Blair countered by turning his head slightly, and going after Jim's upper lip from an angle, teasing the little dip in the center with his tongue and sighing as Jim's arms slipped around him. 

They broke this kiss simultaneously, both gasping a bit. Jim smiled down at Blair, still laying back in the water. He reached up for the sponge again, dipped it, and dragged it in a path down Blair's nose, over his lips and chin, squeezing it over his neck to form a little pool in the hollow of his Guide's beautiful throat. He watched the pool shift as Blair swallowed, Adam's Apple bobbing. Another dip of the sponge, and Jim began to drizzle water onto Blair's nipples, grinning as Blair inhaled, and arched. Jim helped Blair slide back enough to rest against the sloped back of the tub, then the detective shifted to sit at Blair's side. He lowered his head to take one of Blair's nipples between his lips, and suckled for a moment, chin underwater. He ran his tongue roughly over the aureole, feeling the little nub in its center tauten further as he lightly scraped his teeth over the tip. Blair's moans were getting louder all the time. Jim gave the other nipple a similar treatment, while running the sponge soothingly over the first one. 

Blair closed his eyes and leaned back against the cool side of the tub as Jim explored the expanse of skin between his nipples, lightly dragging the rough texture of the sponge over Blair's body. A noise beside his ear made him open his eyes, just in time to see Jim replacing the sponge in its bowl once again. Jim smiled at Blair and leaned in for a quick kiss, before moving back into position at Blair's side. Blair started in surprise as Jim's hands suddenly slid under his body, raising him horizontally so he was partly out of the water. Blair closed his eyes again, but a moment later Jim's voice caught his attention. 

"Huh.... Knew I forgot something," Jim said. 

"What...," Blair began, then jumped as Jim grabbed the waistband of his trunks and slid them down Blair's legs in one long sweep. "Oh," Blair giggled. "I forgot all about those." He obediently raised his legs to make it easier for Jim to slip the trunks off. The detective tossed the soaked trunks over his shoulder, and they landed with a wet *plop* on the floor beside Jim's clothes. 

Jim turned to make sure the trunks hadn't knocked over any of the candles. Enough had happened on this trip; he didn't want to add rescuing Blair from a fire to the list. With both of them in the nude, no less. Plus Tyler wouldn't appreciate them burning down the bungalow, gratitude or not. He smiled as he turned back to Blair. "Now, about that sand...," he whispered. He slid one arm under the small of Blair's back and held him afloat, so the young man's belly and chest were out of the water. "Hand me the sponge, Bug?" Jim said softly, meeting Blair's eyes. 

Blair reached back blindly and groped around for the sponge. He connected after a moment, then tossed it to Jim. Jim caught it one handed, and dipped it into the water. Blair closed his eyes as he felt the shower of water fall over his stomach. Then he groaned as Jim trailed the sponge very, very lightly over his belly. Far too lightly to really get any sand off, Blair thought. Just enough to cause Blair to writhe and grit his teeth and nearly go mad with arousal. 

Jim smiled, watching his Guide's face as he stroked the sponge in a whispery-soft touch over the skin of his belly. Blair's eyes were closed, the long lashes fluttered against his cheeks. Jim admired the way Blair's jaw muscles clenched when Jim touched him... right there. Yes, Jim decided, touching the sponge to the spot again, watching Blair's reaction. Definitely a spot to remember, a few inches to the left of the navel, right where the muscles curved inward. Jim laid the sponge aside and ran his tongue over the spot, teasing and probing the skin covering the little twitching muscles. 

Blair was breathing hard, arching back against the side of the tub and slowly sliding down into the water as Jim worked over a particularly sensitive spot on his stomach. He bit back a cry as Jim actually sucked the patch of skin into his mouth and grazed his teeth over it. *Ohhhh Gawwwwd....* his mind cried. 

Jim finished that particular round of torture and picked up the sponge again. He squeezed more of the now-cool water over Blair's belly, this time making sure the last lingering traces of the sand were rinsed away. He lowered his head and licked the little pool that formed in Blair's navel, spitting discreetly as he found more sand hiding in the little hollow. Jim's arm beneath Blair was getting tired, so he changed his grip. He took Blair's waist in his hands, gently moving his thumbs over Blair's skin as his young lover continued to writhe in his grip. Jim lowered his head again and began to trail a path of long, lingering kisses up and down Blair's stomach, going up as far as his ribcage, then over a little, and back down to dip his tongue into the navel once more. Then back up again, in turns sliding his tongue, grazing his teeth, and nuzzling and sweeping his lips over the warm, smooth, wet skin. By the hardness of the shaft bumping Jim's chest, he knew that Blair was close to finishing. 

Blair was arched back so far his forehead was underwater, up to his eyebrows. His voice was strangled as he began to beg his lover, "Jim... please... *please*...," 

Jim smiled at his Guide's pleas. Carefully easing Blair back down into the tub, Jim slid further back, and took Blair into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the head of Blair's erection, supporting himself on one hand. He let his other hand drift down to glide over the back of Blair's thigh. 

Blair cried out as Jim's lips touched him. His breath was coming in ragged gasps now, chest heaving as Jim deep throated him, fingers teasing the sensitive skin behind Blair's knee and trailing over the back of his thigh. After what seemed like an eternity, Blair came with a scream and a gasp, feeling his body shake as his spent himself down Jim's throat. He lay there shaking, feeling every nerve, every muscle in his body humming like a tuning fork as the last tremors of his orgasm slowly ebbed away. As the feelings faded, Blair was filled with a sense of fluffy warmth, of well-being. The feeling increased tenfold as Jim slid up to lay beside him, sending a tidal wave ahead of him, and took Blair in his arms. Blair tasted himself in Jim's mouth as they kissed, Jim running one hand over Blair's brow. Blair opened his eyes and smiled weakly at his lover, who just gazed at him before leaning forward for another kiss. 

Jim reached over and flipped the drain of the tub to let the water out. He let go of Blair, who was still trembling, and hopped out of the tub to cross the room. He retrieved a huge, fuzzy towel from the bathroom closet, which he draped over his shoulder. Then he came back to the tub, knelt beside it and slipped his arms around Blair. Jim held his young love tightly as he pulled Blair to his feet, then lifted him easily out of the tub to stand before him. Blair's arms reached up around Jim's neck as Jim wrapped the towel around his little Guide. 

Blair leaned into Jim, squeezing his arms around the big man's neck and pressing his face into the smooth, broad chest. He smiled as he felt Jim wrapping the towel around him. *Always taking care of me,* he thought. He closed his eyes and sighed as Jim scooped him up in his arms again, wrapped in the towel, and moved out of the bathroom and down the hall to the bedroom. 

Jim gently sat his exhausted, towel-shrouded love down on the bed. He peeled the towel away and pushed Blair down to lay on the bed, quickly pulling the sheets up to cover him as he began to shiver. Jim crossed the room and turned out the light, then moved to the window and closed it; the temperature had really dropped. He climbed into bed and pulled Blair into his arms, smiling as they sighed in unison; the sound of contentment. Jim lowered his head to place a kiss on the turned-up nose, and Blair smiled. 

"Yes," Blair said softly. 

Jim looked down. "What did you say Chief?" he asked. 

Blair turned his head to smile lovingly up at his big protector. "Yes," he repeated softly. 

Jim looked puzzled as he ran his finger over Blair's lips. "Yes what, Chief?" he asked quietly. 

Blair sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes," he said, snuggling close to Jim. "Yes, James Ellison.... I will marry you." Blair smiled as he felt Jim chuckle, and press his lips to his temple. 

"Thanks, Chief.... Glad to hear it."   
  


* * *

Jim stood at the back door of the bungalow, looking out at the ocean, waiting for Blair. He reached down and carefully readjusted his collar for the hundredth time, inspecting his appearance. He was wearing the shirt that Blair loved so much, blue to match his eyes, short sleeved. It fit Jim perfectly, showing off the handsome curves of his pecs and biceps. Jim's faded jeans fit him like a glove, tight and soft, perfect for showing off 'his...assets, both fore and aft'. Jim smiled as he remembered how Blair had described the jeans the first time Jim had modeled them for him. He glanced down the hall toward the bedroom again, wondering what was taking Blair so long. It wasn't that Jim was nervous.... Just eager. He turned to look out at the lovely afternoon they had chosen to be married on. 

Blair finished the final adjustments on his outfit, straightening the belt holding up his skintight, black stonewashed jeans, turning to check things out from the rear. Then his hands moved to his shirt. He loosened the cord at the neck of the lace-up front of the white, long sleeved crepe shirt. He knew Jim loved the sight of his dark, downy chest hair peeking out of his shirt. Blair checked the mirror and grinned. The shirt billowed around him, flaring out at his waist where it was tucked into his jeans. He quickly pulled his long hair back and secured it at his nape with a leather cord, smoothing back an errant curl and tucking it behind his ear. Then he took a deep breath, and walked down the hall to the back door. Blair's heart began to flutter when he saw Jim standing in the doorway looking out at the water. He turned as Blair approached, opening his mouth to say something, and froze. Blair continued walking toward him as the big man's eyes widened, taking in Blair's outfit. The young anthropologist moved to stand before the man he loved, and just smiled up at him. "Well?" he asked quietly. "Do I look good?" 

Jim just stared, slack-jawed, carefully studying his Guide. Everything was perfect, hair, clothes, face.... Jim couldn't have imagined Blair looking any more beautiful than he did at that moment. Unable to get his vocal chords to function, Jim instead reached down, took his love's face in his hands, and kissed him. When he pulled back, Blair was smiling sweetly at him, and reached a hand up to caress the big man's face. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Blair whispered lovingly. 

The sun shone down on Blair Sandburg and James Ellison as they walked hand in hand down to the water, where the Justice of the Peace stood beside Angie and Trina. Blair turned to look up at Jim, and smiled as Jim returned his gaze, squeezing his hand. They had both agreed to the outdoors ceremony, and to keep it simple. They stepped up to the man who was going to marry them. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining through the few puffy, white clouds that floated lazily across the sky; the water was the deepest shade of blue imaginable. 

*Almost,* Jim thought, gazing into the beautiful eyes of his friend, partner, and lover. Blair was radiant, it was the only word to describe him. The young man had an aura of peace and love surrounding him as he listened carefully to the Justice of the Peace's words, making the vows that would join him to Jim for the rest of his life. Jim found himself becoming distracted, lost as he studied Blair's face, and every minute detail of the sweet features. The mane of unruly, but never unkempt curls, color ranging from deep brown to an almost reddish glow at the highlights. The fair, soft eyebrows that gave his love's face such a wide range of expressions. The eyes, blue to a point of distraction, framed by heavy dark lashes that gave such a look of innocence. Jim didn't think it was possible for someone to have sexy eyelids, but Blair surely did! Blair's nose was small, pert, and turned up just enough at the tip to make him utterly irresistible, in Jim's opinion. And that mouth.... Every time he looked at those full, bow-shaped lips, Jim wondered why on Earth Blair hadn't been snatched up sooner. Jim continued to study the face he would cherish for the rest of his existence, wishing he could grab Blair right then and there and kiss the little groove that lay between his nose and upper lip. Jim let his gaze continue to wander over the face. The chin, with its almost imperceptible cleft. The long, smooth throat with its Adam's Apple bobbing as Blair recited his vows. Jim's gaze was just beginning to travel further down Blair's body, when Blair reached out and poked him in the side. "Huh?" Jim said, head snapping up as he looked around. He realized he had no idea what had just been said to him. "What was that?" he asked the Justice of the Peace. 

The man sighed, and said again, "I asked you, Mr. Ellison, if you truly wish to pledge yourself to Blair Sandburg." He fixed Jim with a look that said *pay attention!* 

"Oh!" Jim exclaimed, causing Trina and Angie to giggle a bit. He turned and looked at Blair, who was watching him expectantly with that precious half-smile pasted on his face. He raised his eyebrows at Jim as if to say *Well?* 

Jim bit back a smile at the look on his love's face. He cocked his head and pretended to think about his answer, earning another jab in the ribs from Blair. Jim chuckled, then sobered before turning to the Justice of the Peace, and saying with conviction, "Yes sir, I do. With all my heart." He glanced sideways and saw Blair blush. Trina smiled and Angie quickly bit her lip, raising a hankie to her eyes. Then the Justice of the Peace continued to speak to Jim. 

Blair watched Jim's face as the big man listened intently to what was expected of a man when he pledged himself to another. Jim's face was the picture of serenity as he answered all the Justice's inquiries as to his level of devotion to the man beside him. The words became fuzzy and unimportant as Blair continued to gaze at the man he'd loved from the first time he saw him, the man he would love forever. Blair studied the close cropped brown hair, receding back from the powerful forehead. Jim was a bit self-deprecating about his hair loss. Blair loved to playfully kiss the two little bare patches on the front of Jim's head; it was his way of letting Jim know that even if he was absolutely bald, Blair would still worship him with every breath in his body. Blair's eyes traveled along Jim's statuesque profile, the sharp ridge of his brow, the sculptured eyebrows, so soft and fine. Jim's eyes... Blair had to stop and take a breath. God, what those eyes could do to him with just a glance. He swore that his body tingled whenever Jim touched him with his eyes, so brilliantly aqua blue, like a mountain lake. Eyes that color should seem cold, Blair had thought on occasion, but Jim's eyes were anything but. They contained fire, Jim's eyes; fire that enveloped Blair with a blanket of lustful warmth whenever they met his. The solid nose, made of perfect planes and curves, the ideal center piece of the face it complimented. Blair's gaze settled on Jim's mouth, and he discreetly shifted as his jeans suddenly became a tad tighter. His thoughts were suddenly occupied by the memory of the bath last night, and of Jim's lips trailing over his body, kissing him, teasing him, devouring him.... *Down boy*, Blair thought to himself. He saw Jim's eyes slant sideways at him, and realized his pheromones had probably kicked into overdrive. He turned his attention to a less arousing part of his lover's anatomy, as Jim recited his vows in his deep, rumbling voice. Jim's throat vibrated with each word, and Blair found himself half-hypnotized by the movement of the muscles in the big man's neck and jaw. He giggled to himself as he remembered a spat he and Jim had gotten into about two months ago. It had been a stupid fight; Blair couldn't even recall what it had been about. But in the height of it Blair had remarked on the severity of the argument, calling it an 8.5 on the Ellison Jaw-Clenching Scale. This had sent the both of them into hysterics, the fight long forgotten, to be replaced by the best session of make-up sex Blair had ever experienced.... His jeans were getting tight again. 

The Justice of the Peace finished with Jim, then looked from Jim to Blair as if making one final confirmation that the two of them would make a good match. He smiled to himself as he thought that, yes, they certainly would. In all his years of performing these ceremonies, be it two men, two women, or a mixed couple, he couldn't recall ever seeing two people who belonged together more than the couple that stood before him now, waiting. He addressed Blair first. "Do you have the ring?" 

Blair's jaw dropped. *Oh shit!* He looked quickly up at Jim, who met his look of despair with one of his own. "I... I didn't even think...," Blair said quickly, turning back to the Justice of the Peace. 

"We don't have...I mean we forgot to...," Jim sputtered, holding his arms wide in a gesture of helplessness. 

"I have them right here, sir," said a female voice. Jim and Blair turned to stare as Trina stepped forward with her hand out. In her palm nestled two silver bands. She met the duo's looks of astonishment with a gentle smile and a wink. 

The Justice of the Peace took the rings from Trina, examined them, and handed the larger of the two to Blair. Blair took it, and turned it over in his fingers, speechless. The ring was beautiful in its simplicity; two separate bands of silver twined around one another. Blair bit his bottom lip as he raised his suddenly misty eyes to meet Trina's. She just smiled at him. Angie continued to dab at her eyes. 

The Justice of the Peace was speaking to Blair. "Take his hand in yours," he said, gesturing at Jim. 

Blair smiled as he took Jim's left hand, so big and warm. He listened carefully to what he was supposed to say, then repeated, "With this ring, I, Blair Aristotle Sandburg wed you, James Michael Ellison. To love, today and tomorrow, now and forever, until death parts us." Blair's lower lip trembled as he finished the vow, and gently slipped the ring onto Jim's finger. 

Jim felt himself begin to shake a little as Blair slipped the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly, he noted with some surprise. A tiny part of his mind wondered how Trina had managed that, but that thought was pushed aside when Blair raised his eyes to meet his. The look of complete and total adoration on his love's face took Jim's breath away. He had to forcibly tear his gaze away from his Guide as the Justice of the Peace addressed him. Jim took the ring from the man's grasp, and followed the instructions to take Blair's hand, so small and fragile-looking compared to his own. "With this ring, I, James Michael Ellison wed you, Blair Aristotle Sandburg. To love, today and tomorrow, now and forever, until death parts us." Jim watched his reflection in the tears in Blair's eyes as he gently slipped the band onto his love's finger. Jim swallowed hard as the ring slid into place, another perfect fit. 

The Justice of the Peace reached out and took Jim and Blair's left hands, and joined them together, holding them there as he turned and smiled at Trina and Angie. "It is my honor and pleasure to present Blair Aristotle Sandburg and James Michael Ellison as, for the first time, a married couple." He released their joined hands and stepped back as Trina and Angie came forward to kiss both men, softly congratulating them. There wasn't a dry eye among the group, excepting the Justice of the Peace, who now said, "You may seal the marriage with a kiss." 

"Thank you," Jim and Blair said, almost in unison. This sent a wave of quiet laughter through the group. Then Jim reached down and pulled Blair into his arms, and kissed him. Blair wound his arms around Jim's neck and returned the kiss with his usual enthusiasm. Trina and Angie applauded quietly, then turned to each other and followed Jim and Blair's lead. The Justice of the Peace stood back and watched quietly, wondering why there weren't more people in the world as in love as the four very special people before him.   
  


* * *

"OK, Jim!" 

Jim stood up at Blair's voice, and moved from his position on the couch down the hall to the bedroom. He stood in the doorway and looked around approvingly. Blair had followed Jim's romantic decorating style; there were candles everywhere. He stepped into the room and smiled as he watched Blair lighting the last few unlit tapers that stood on the dresser. Blair turned to him and smiled as he waved the match out. He stood there uncertainly for a moment, then gestured around with a shrug. "Well?" he asked. 

Jim smiled as he crossed the room to his love, his mate. He took in more of the room, and noticed that Blair had also set vases of fresh roses all around, even scattering a handful of petals on the smooth, clean white sheets of the four-poster bed that waited for them. Jim stood toe to toe with Blair and just looked at him for a long moment. *He's mine,* Jim thought. *Really mine, now.* It was more intoxicating than the strongest liquor, the knowledge that Blair now belonged to him, and he to Blair. He could tell by the look of love in Blair's eyes that the young man was thinking the same thing.   
  


* * *

The evening right after the wedding had been spent with Trina and Angie. The  
two women had treated them to dinner at "The Waikiki Breeze" again, followed  
by a long session of close dancing on the same dance floor where this whole  
thing had started. Jim still couldn't believe that it had been only a few  
days ago that he'd actually balked at the idea of marrying Blair. He chuckled  
to himself as he realized that they had a jellyfish to thank for the fact  
that they were about to consummate their marriage vows! Blair's brush with  
death had been just the kick in the ass that Jim had needed.

Trina had been a bit vague about the rings, when Jim asked. She only said that they were her and Angie's gift to them, and that was the end of it. Jim knew better than to argue with the woman. However he did manage to corner Angie later on the dancefloor to ask her how Trina got the sizes right. Angie smiled and stole a look to make sure Trina was out of earshot before telling him. Trina had measured Jim's finger as he slept the night he'd stayed with them, while Blair was in the hospital. Angie had taken care of Blair herself, she said. She had gotten him to try on a ring at the mall where she had taken him to buy his outfit for the wedding, under the pretense of considering it as a possible gift for a non-existent nephew. Then she had discreetly asked the clerk for the size when Blair went to look at jeans. Jim had laughed and told Angie she and Trina should consider a career in Undercover work; they were the two sneakiest women he'd ever met. 

Thoughts of Angie and Trina faded as Blair came up to Jim and slipped his arms up around the big man's neck. The first kiss was sweet, chaste, just the faintest brushing of skin as their lips came together. Jim breathed in Blair's scent, and brought his hands up Blair's back. He carefully tugged loose the leather cord holding Blair's ponytail, and then nestled his fingers in his love's hair. Blair ran his lips over the outer edge of Jim's mouth, teasing the little ridge under Jim's nose with his tongue. Jim sighed, and gently pulled Blair's head back, then bowed his head to nibble at Blair's neck and ears. One of Jim's hand stayed in Blair's hair, the other drifted down to the cord holding his shirt closed. Jim pressed his lips to Blair's as he carefully untied the top of the shirt, and gently tugged the laces open. Blair's lips began to roam over Jim's neck and jaw, teeth lightly scraping Jim's Adam's apple. Jim reached his other hand down to help spread open Blair's shirt, and then slowly weaved his fingers through the dark, downy hair covering Blair's chest. He slipped his hand inside the shirt to snake around Blair's ribcage, lightly scraping his fingernails over the skin and muscles of the young man's side. Blair took Jim's earlobe carefully between his teeth and tugged a little, smiling as he heard Jim's groan rumbling in his chest. Jim carefully turned Blair to face away from him, and lowered his head to nuzzle the back of his young love's neck. Blair leaned back into him, arms reaching up and back to wrap around Jim's neck. Jim's hands had slipped inside Blair's fully-open shirt now, and slowly slid down his body to caress his stomach. Blair took a deep, shuddering breath as the long fingers slowly crawled over the skin of his belly, tugging gently at the skin around his navel, then sliding slowly down to hook in the waistband of Blair's jeans. Blair obediently raised his arms above his head, and Jim pulled the shirt up and off, tossed it aside, then let his hands slide down the full length of Blair's sides. Meanwhile Jim's lips continued to trail over Blair's neck and shoulders. Blair reached down and took hold of one of Jim's hands, lifting it to his lips. Blair slid Jim's index finger into his mouth and sucked on it, lightly scraping the sensitive pad with his teeth. He grinned as he heard his big lover gasp behind him. In response, Jim's other hand slid up Blair's body, fingertips trailing over his stomach again, to make lazy little circles over his nipples. Jim smiled as Blair stiffened back against him, sucking harder on Jim's finger, then moving on to give the other digits of his hand the same treatment. 

Jim's free hand drifted down to Blair's jeans, and deftly popped the button open, but as he started to unzip Blair's pants, the young man suddenly took hold of his wrist and held it away. 

Jim was surprised. "Blair?" He turned Blair to face him again, and was concerned to see tears in his love's blue eyes. Jim quickly framed Blair's face with his hands and placed a light kiss on his cheek, whispering, "What's wrong? What, baby?" 

Blair shook his head a little, waving a hand dismissively. But instead of moving on, as Blair wanted, Jim led him over to the bed. The big man sat down there, and pulled Blair onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close, tight against his chest. Blair sighed as he felt Jim's hand begin to caress his hair again. "I'm sorry Jim...," he began. 

"Shhh, no.... It's OK.," Jim said quietly, kissing his love's temple. "Talk to me, Bug," he whispered. Whatever was bothering Blair, Jim wanted to know. 

Blair sighed, weaving his fingers through Jim's as the big man took his hand. "It's just...," he began softly. "It's just that... I love you... so much. You can't imagine how much I love you," Blair sniffled and laid his head on Jim's shoulder. He heard and felt the rumble of Jim's soft chuckling deep inside the big man's chest. 

"I hate to point this out, Blair," Jim began through his light laughter, "But that's not a bad thing. Not at all. What's wrong with loving me?" He lifted Blair's hand to his lips, lightly kissing the knuckles as Blair sighed again. 

"Nothing, Jim. It's just that...," Blair broke off for a moment thinking. Then he turned his head to look right into Jim's eyes. Eyes that were full of pure, unconditional love. Blair's lower lip trembled as he whispered, "I was afraid to love anyone, for a long time. It was sort of like a curse, you know?" Blair took a deep breath and leaned forward to press his forehead against Jim's. "Every time I started to care about someone, it seemed like they disappeared from my life...," Blair's explanation was halted by Jim's lips covering his own. He relaxed and gave into the kiss, opening his mouth wide to let Jim's tongue gently explore. He moaned as Jim sucked his lower lip into his mouth, letting his teeth scrape over it. Blair's arms came around Jim's neck, as Jim's arms slipped around his waist, fingers gently brushing over his skin. The kiss lasted a long, long time, and soon the two lovers found themselves laying out on the bed amidst the rose petals. 

Jim ran his hands over the velvety smooth expanse of Blair's back, letting his fingernails lightly scrape the skin, feeling goosebumps spring up under his touch. He pulled Blair tightly down onto his chest and claimed his mouth again. 

Blair snuggled into Jim, trying to sink into his lover's body. After another long, lingering kiss, Blair rose up on his knees, astride Jim. He smiled down at the big man. 

Jim smiled back, reaching up to idly brush the tip of his index finger down Blair's chest, following the path of hair down to his stomach. "You gonna be OK ?" He asked softly, looking into Blair's eyes. 

Blair sighed deeply, before replying, "I will be.... Soon. It's just, you know... hard to get past the old barriers I had put up for protection. I mean, I know that you love me, but...," Blair giggled as Jim's wandering fingers started to brush across his stomach, free hand grabbing the waistband of Blair's jeans so he couldn't pull away. "Cut it out, man," Blair said, trying to push the persistent hands away. "That's starting to get old.... Hey!" He was cut off as Jim suddenly sat up and flipped Blair around, then lay back down so Blair was laying on his back on top of Jim's chest. "Jim!" Blair yelped, as Jim pinned his arms to his chest with one hand, and laid his free hand on Blair's belly. "Jim, what are you...AAIIEEE!!!" Jim started tickling him, scrabbling his fingers over Blair's stomach as the young man shrieked with laughter, kicking and struggling in Jim's grasp. "Stop!!!" he gasped helplessly, twisting, trying to get out of Jim's clutches. "Please! Jim!!!" Blair couldn't get enough air to speak and laugh at the same time. Laughing won out. Thankfully, Jim stopped for a moment, and Blair thought he was safe. 

"That was for your little trick the other day," Jim muttered against Blair's ear, still holding his young love prisoner against his chest. "You know.... Burying me in the sand? Have you learned your lesson?" Jim tapped his fingers against Blair's stomach, waiting for an answer. 

"Yes!" Blair gasped. "Yes, you're right! It was a horrible thing to do. I'm so terribly sorry." Blair hoped he was laying it on thick enough. To his relief, he heard Jim laugh softly, and heard the smile in his big lover's voice. 

"Good," Jim said. "Now, it seems to me you also had a question about me loving you?" 

*Uh oh...,* Blair thought. He was trying to come with a response, but it was too late; Jim's fingers were at it again. "AAACK! JIIIIIIIMM!!!!!" Blair squealed through his laughter. 

Jim smiled as Blair wriggled helplessly on his chest, trapped, as Jim let his fingers dance over his young lover's ribs and stomach. The whole bed was shaking with the force of Blair's laughter as Jim tickled him. Jim spoke close to Blair's ear, not letting his fingers stop for an instant. "Now listen up, kid," he said softly, "Because I'm only going to say this once. I don't care what those other people in your life did. If they were willing to give up something as precious and beautiful as your love, then they aren't worth worrying about. Are you listening to me?" Jim stopped tickling Blair for a moment so the young man could answer him. 

"Uh huh...uh huh... yup... listening...," Blair managed, as he gasped for air. The relief was short-lived, though; as soon Jim had his answer, he started tickling him again. "Ohhhh Gaaaawwwwddd!!" Blair shrieked, trying again to twist away from Jim's fingers as they scurried over his skin, right above the waistband of his jeans. Blair thought he just might go nuts if this continued much longer. His sides were beginning to hurt from laughing. 

"That's good Blair," Jim said, lips brushing Blair's ear. "Listening is an important part of any relationship," Jim was trying to keep from laughing as Blair continued to struggle weakly in his grasp, shaking with laughter. Jim slowed the movement of his hand from tickling to stroking, and Blair's struggles began to ebb. Jim kissed the back of Blair's neck while continuing to brush his fingertips over the warm skin of Blair's stomach, feeling the muscles twitching under his touch. Jim whispered against Blair's ear. "I want you to realize that no matter how much you love me, it's a drop in the ocean compared to how much I love you...," Jim punctuated his words with a gentle kiss to Blair's nape. "And nothing can change that...ever." Jim released Blair's arms and slid both his arms around Blair's middle, pulling him down tight onto his chest. He lay there, listening as Blair's breathing began to slow to normal, feeling the lithe body relaxing against him. "There's nothing.... Absolutely nothing that could make me want to leave you, Blair," Jim said softly, kissing Blair's ear. 

After a minute, Blair turned over on Jim's chest and lay flat, wrapping his arms around Jim. Jim looked up at his mate's face, flushed from exertion. "Do you believe me?" Jim asked softly, reaching up one hand to brush Blair's hair back from his brow. 

Blair sighed, and leaned into Jim's hand. Then he leaned down to press his lips tightly against Jim's. When he pulled back, he was smiling. "Well...," he began, "When you put it that way." Blair laid his cheek down on Jim's chest, feeling the soft fabric of Jim's shirt against his hot face. They lay like that a long time, quiet, listening to the beating of each other's heart. Then Blair began to speak. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah, Bug?" 

Blair sighed against Jim's chest. "Have you ever been the passive one in a relationship?" Blair rubbed his fingers over Jim's chest as he spoke, feeling his lover's nipples through the fabric of the shirt. He raised his head to look down at Jim. 

"What do you mean, Chief?" Jim asked looking up at Blair. "Passive?" 

Blair sat up, straddling Jim's hips, and toyed with the buttons of Jim's shirt. "Yeah," he said thoughtfully. "I just realized it a second ago; I've never seen you dominated. You've always been the strong one. On top, you know?" Blair looked down at Jim, studying the big man's face. 

Jim thought about it. Blair had a point; ever since their relationship had become... well... intimate... Jim had been the aggressive one, the leader. He thought about this vacation alone. The sunblock, the sandy proposal, the bath, and just a few minutes ago, using his strength as an advantage as he tickled Blair into submission.... Suddenly he became uncomfortable. What was it like for Blair, to always be on the receiving end of Jim's greater physical strength? Did it make the kid feel weak? He was constantly looking out for Blair, on the job, on the street, everywhere. Jim was always ready to protect his young Guide, in any situation. He'd never thought once that it might make Blair feel... inferior. 

Blair gently nudged Jim in the side; his big lover seemed lost in thought. "Jim?" he prompted softly. 

Jim snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Blair. Blair scooted backwards to give Jim room as he sat up. The big man reached out to gently cup Blair's face. "I... I'm sorry Blair.... I just never thought about it." Jim's eyes were full of tenderness and regret. 

"No, Jim... I didn't mean...," Blair started quickly. But then Jim quieted him with a gentle kiss. Blair closed his eyes and gave in, losing himself in Jim's lips. 

When the kiss ended, Jim sat back and just gazed deeply into Blair's eyes. Blair was worried that he'd upset his lover. That wasn't his intention at all. He'd only been pointing out an interesting aspect of his mate's personality. He tried again to explain. "Jim, I'm sorry. I didn't say that to make you feel bad...," Blair fell silent as Jim held up a hand. Without a word, Jim crawled off the bed, stood, and quickly shed his clothes. When he was naked, he moved to the dresser and opened a drawer. 

Jim felt Blair's eyes on him as he opened the drawer. Inside, there were a few items belonging to Mrs. Tyler. Jim had seen what he was searching for now when he and Blair had been unpacking a few days ago. 

Blair watched with big eyes as Jim rummaged through Mrs. Tyler's things, admiring the fine, hard muscles of his lover's thighs and ass. He was on his knees on the bed, still wearing his black jeans. He moved into a sitting position, and pulled off his shoes and socks as Jim continued to search through the dresser drawers. After a minute, Blair's curiosity got the better of him. "Jim what are you looking for?" he asked. 

Jim just waved a hand at him, then murmured "Aha...," and gathered something up in his hands. He turned and crossed the room to the bed where Blair sat watching. Jim dropped his find into Blair's lap; a cluster of brightly colored silk scarves. 

Blair looked from the scarves to Jim's face as Jim stood before him, silent. "What...," Blair said, fingering one of the flowery scarves. "You in the mood to feel pretty?" he smiled as Jim chuckled, shaking his big head. 

"Not quite, Chief." Jim's voice was low and sweet. So gentle, it made the hairs on the back of Blair's neck stand on end. Blair stared, mouth dropping open as Jim quietly picked up one of the scarves. Eyes never leaving Blair's gaze, Jim slowly sank to his knees and offered the scarf up to Blair. Blair took it uncertainly. Jim smiled gently, then slowly raised his hands up toward Blair, palms up, fists limply closed, holding his wrists together. He waited. 

Blair just stared at Jim, feeling the texture of the scarf in his fingers. Jim was offering himself to Blair. The big detective knelt humbly, complacently before his love. *Do with me what you will,* the blue eyes said. Blair felt his throat tighten a little at the sight of Jim, going totally against his character, just to please him. 

"Are you sure?" Blair whispered, feeling himself becoming aroused. 

Jim nodded, raising his wrists closer to Blair. 

Blair smiled and reached to run the back of his hand over Jim's face. "OK," he said softly. Blair looked around the room, thinking. He turned to Jim, opening his mouth to speak, then hesitated. 

Jim caught Blair's gaze and held it, blue eyes gentle and loving. "Tell me what you want, Blair," he whispered. 

Blair crawled off the bed, gathering up the scarves and tucking them under his arm. He moved slowly behind Jim and laid his hand on his lover's broad shoulder. "You'll tell me if you don't like something?" Blair asked. "You'll let me know if I hurt you? I mean, God Jim.... If I ever hurt you...., Blair broke off as Jim reached back to lay his hand over Blair's, and shook his head. 

"Don't worry," Jim said simply. 

Blair sighed, then he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Jim's neck, kissing his ear. "I love you, Jim Ellison," he said softly. 

Jim smiled, and leaned back against Blair. "Show me," he whispered. 

Blair straightened, and took one of the scarves in his hands. Slowly, and very gently, he passed the fabric over Jim's head to settle over the detective's eyes. Blair paused, waiting to see if Jim would object. When there was no reaction, other than an increase in the speed of Jim's breathing, Blair carefully tied the scarf behind Jim's head. He stepped in front of Jim and knelt to adjust the blindfold so that it wasn't too tight. "You OK?" he asked nervously. 

Jim's lips formed a serene smile. "It's OK, Blair. I promise, I'll let you know if there's a problem." 

"OK, Jim. I just don't want to make you...," Blair fell silent as Jim's fingers groped up to find his lips, and cover them lightly. 

"Shhh," Jim whispered. "You are in charge now, Blair. Do what you will." Jim dropped his hand back to his side, and waited. 

Blair took a deep breath, feeling his arousal pushing painfully against the dark denim of his jeans. He stood up and undid his fly, then peeled his jeans off. He, too, had decided to give rough riding a try. Very liberating, he decided, as long as he didn't rush things when zipping and unzipping his fly. Blair shed the jeans and kicked them aside to land in a dark pile with the rest of his and Jim's clothes. 

Jim listened to the soft scratching sounds of denim against skin as Blair removed his jeans. The detective's fingers ached to touch the warm body he could sense just a few inches in front of him. He raised his hands, and Blair grabbed his head and pulled Jim's face against his belly. Jim smiled, and began to kiss the smooth expanse of skin against his lips, with its fine down of hair. He let his lips roam around until he found Blair's navel, then kissed and dipped his tongue into the little hollow. He felt Blair's moans traveling downward through the young man's body, and brought his big hands up to cup the young man's bottom, kneading the tight muscles. Then he let his hands slip downward, over the backs of Blair's thighs, down to the backs of his knees. Jim began to pinch and stroke the soft, warm skin behind Blair's knees, smiling as he felt Blair sag forward, grabbing onto Jim's shoulders to try and stay on his feet. 

"Ohhhh...," Blair moaned, as Jim's hands played over his skin. His legs felt weak, and he wondered for a moment if he was going to fall. Jim must've sensed this, because his hands suddenly moved to hold Blair's waist, supporting the young man as Blair regained his footing. 

"Blair," Jim murmured against Blair's stomach, mildly concerned. "You OK?" 

Blair reached and put his hand over Jim's mouth. "Hush... no talking," he ordered. When he took his hand away, there was a smile playing at the corners of Jim's mouth. Blair knelt quickly to press his lips to Jim's, but pulled away and stood up before Jim could get too involved. As he straightened, Jim took hold of his waist again and pulled him forward. Blair let his head fall back as the big man's lips roamed over his midriff, pausing here and there to take a sharp nip at Blair's skin. 

Jim tasted Blair's body, feeling the softness of his little Guide's skin beneath his lips. Jim gave a quick love bite to the patch of flesh just to the left of Blair's navel, the same spot he'd tormented in the bath last night. It still worked, he thought with a grin, feeling something hard and unmistakable poking him in the chest. Jim moved his hands downward, following suit with his mouth, pulling Blair's hips forward. But as Jim's lips touched his young love's arousal, Blair quickly grabbed him by the ears and tugged his head back out of reach. 

"Hold it there, man. I'M in charge here, remember?" 

Jim was surprised to hear the authority, the note of command in Blair's voice. The young man growled out the sentence like an army captain giving an order, and Jim was helpless to do anything but obey. "Yes sir," Jim said softly. 

"Good," Blair said softly, running his fingers soothingly over Jim's ears, hoping he hadn't hurt his big lover. He knelt to kiss Jim's cheek again, then stood and took hold of Jim's arm, guiding the detective to his feet. He led the big man over to the bed, and helped him to lay down there. "Don't move," Blair ordered. He leaned behind Jim and piled up a few pillows, then pushed Jim down so he was half sitting, half lying upon the bed with the pillows supporting him. "Are you comfortable?" Blair asked, picking up another scarf. 

Jim smiled, and nodded. "Fine Chief," he settled back against the pillows. "Lead on." 

Blair fondly ran his hand over Jim's close cropped hair, trailing the caress of his fingers down Jim's neck, over his shoulder, and down his left arm. When Blair reached Jim's wrist, he lifted the big hand to his lips and began to slide each of Jim's fingers, one by one into his mouth. He grinned as he saw Jim lick his lips in anticipation. When Blair had finished nibbling Jim's fingers, he carefully wrapped the scarf around the powerful wrist, then bound Jim's left hand to the bed post, checking with great care that the fabric wouldn't cut off Jim's circulation. Then he slid the bound wrist down along the post, so that Jim's hand was about level with his shoulders, not so high as to be uncomfortable, but high enough so that Jim would be helpless. 

Jim took a deep breath as Blair tied his wrist to the bedpost. He wished he had suggested this a long time ago! He'd had no idea how... arousing it was to be dominated. Jim relaxed as Blair climbed over him to the other side of the bed, and bound his right wrist in a similar fashion. 

"How's that?" Blair asked. He inspected his handiwork carefully, still mindful of not hurting his lover. 

"Fine, Chief," Jim said softly. He tested his bonds, and found that he was tied fast. He wasn't going anywhere until Blair let him. His arousal increased. 

Blair smiled as he watched Jim tug at the scarves holding his wrists. The smile widened as he realized Jim was becoming as turned on as Blair was by this little game. Maybe they should consider getting a four-poster bed back at the loft. Blair picked up two more scarves and hopped up onto the bed, sitting between Jim's legs. He turned his back to Jim and knee walked to the foot of the bed, trailing his fingers along Jim's left leg as he went. When he reached Jim's foot, he carefully wrapped the scarf around Jim's ankle, and tied the limb fast to the post at the foot of the bed. He looked back over his shoulder as he slid Jim's leg down, trying to decide how high he could leave the leg without causing his lover discomfort. He settled for leaving the leg lying almost flat on the bed, it seemed to be the most comfortable position. Blair knelt briefly to kiss Jim's knee, smiling as the big man gasped a little at the unexpected touch. Blair turned around and sat back against the foot of the bed, just looking at Jim, twisting the last scarf between his fingers. 

Jim waited. Blair was silent, unmoving. Jim shifted uneasily, wondering what Blair was waiting for. After another moment, he couldn't stand it any longer. "Blair... did you fall asleep on me?" 

"I thought I told you... no talking!" Blair replied. He tried to keep the smile out of his voice. It was difficult, watching Jim arching his head back, trying to see him from under the blindfold. Blair reached out and took hold of Jim's remaining foot, the one not tied to the bedpost. He gently bent Jim's knee toward the big man's chest, and lightly ran his tongue over the sole of Jim's foot. 

Jim arched half off the bed as Blair's tongue traveled over the sensitive sole of his foot. His breathing began to increase, heart beginning to pound. Blair must've noticed, because he followed with carefully taking Jim's big toe into his mouth, and gently scraping his teeth over the pad. Jim gritted his teeth, feeling his arousal rearing up again. Blair tormented his poor foot for a long time, nibbling Jim's toes, then lightly scraping his fingernails over the arch, keeping a firm grasp on Jim's ankle so he couldn't get away. 

Blair sat back with Jim's foot in his lap, idly trailing the nail of his index finger up and down the arch, enjoying the way Jim moaned and gasped at his touch. After a moment, Blair decided he'd had enough fun with his love's feet. He quickly but carefully tied Jim's last free limb to the remaining bedpost, and hopped off the bed to admire his partner's state of helplessness. He moved quietly up to stand beside Jim's head, and leaned down to press his lips to Jim's. "Are you all right?" he asked softly. 

Jim took a deep breath. "I'm fine... this is just...so different," Almost unconsciously, Jim tugged at his bonds, testing. When he confirmed that he was completely at Blair's mercy, he shuddered. It was a new experience, and a little frightening... but damned exciting, too! "So what do we do now?" He asked softly, as Blair brushed his fingers across Jim's brow. 

Blair smiled. "Wait here," he said, and left. He grinned as he heard Jim muttering under his breath. 

"Wait here... right.... Where would I go?" 

Blair went to the fridge and retrieved the leftover champagne from the restaurant, and brought the bottle and one glass with him back to the bedroom. "Miss me?" he asked cheerfully, taking a seat at Jim's side and setting the glass on the nightstand. 

"With every fiber in my being," Jim said with a smirk. 

"Good," Blair said softly. He carefully popped the cork out of the bottle of champagne and tossed it aside, then picked up the glass. He filled the glass half-full with the pale, sparkling liquid, then held the glass under Jim's chin, letting the bubbles spray across Jim's skin. Jim smiled. Blair carefully held the glass to Jim's lips, and the detective took a few sips of the champagne, licking his lips seductively. 

"Mmm," Jim murmured, "Glad you thought of that. I think a toast is in order here," he took another sip as Blair held the glass to his lips again. "Why don't you have some too?" Jim whispered. 

Blair moved the glass away from Jim's lips. "Thanks, don't mind if I do." With that, Blair leaned down and sealed his lips over Jim's, tongue probing and tasting the sweetness of the champagne inside Jim's mouth. 

Jim inhaled sharply as Blair's lips settled over his, and Blair's tongue began to dart around the inside of his mouth. The taste of the champagne faded, replaced by the taste of his lover's lips. The kiss went on and on as they explored each other's mouths, learning the ridges of teeth, memorizing the smooth, slick surfaces, imprinting each other's taste permanently in their minds. When they at last broke the kiss, both Blair and Jim were gasping for air. Blair let Jim catch his breath, and then raised the glass to the big man's lips once again. 

Jim swallowed the tingling liquid, letting it tickle the inside of mouth, just as Blair's tongue had. He drained the glass, then he said, "That's enough for me, Bug, I don't want to dull my senses too much." He smiled. "Why don't you have a glassful?" 

Blair set the empty glass aside. "I don't have a glass, Jim," he said softly, picking up the bottle. 

Jim furrowed his brow. "Well why don't you get one? Or use mine?" Jim smiled. "Or hell, just drink out of the bottle...," 

Blair smiled, and ran his fingers over Jim's chest. "I have a better idea," he whispered. 

Jim was about to ask what Blair's idea was, when suddenly he felt liquid trickling in a stream onto his chest, running down to pool in the hollow of his stomach. The tiny bubbles erupting from the champagne tickled him, and he shifted a little, again feeling the restraints around his wrists. He gasped as Blair began to lick the smooth skin between his nipples, following the trail of champagne downward. Jim moaned and arched his head back as Blair's tongue dipped into his navel, then trailed over his stomach, following the ridges of muscle. Blair's soft lips brushed Jim's skin as he sipped away the pool of champagne. 

Blair smiled as he listened to Jim's moans, growing louder the longer Blair's lips were in contact with his skin. Blair licked away every trace of the champagne, then kissed a path across Jim's belly, feeling the hard muscles under his lips. He trailed his lips and tongue up Jim's chest, as he raised the bottle again. Blair sat up and poured a little champagne into his hand. Then he carefully let the liquid trickle from his palm onto Jim's nipple. The big man arched under Blair as the young man took his nipple between his lips, swirling his tongue over it. Blair did the same with the other nipple, as his fingers slowly crawled over the expanse of Jim's chest and belly, exploring, teasing. 

Jim was breathing in rugged gasps, head thrown back as Blair continued to torture him with his lips. He was going mad with the desire to grab his young lover and ravish him, his fingers ached to run rampant over Blair's skin. For the tenth time, Jim tried to reach down to hold Blair, and for the tenth time, was reminded that he was bound, and helpless. He tried to calm his breathing a little; Blair was in command here, and Jim had no choice other than to lay back and endure. The stimulation of his chest and belly stopped suddenly, as Jim gave a great sigh of relief. He heard Blair set the bottle of champagne down, followed by the creaking of bedsprings as the young man got up and crossed the room. Jim wanted to ask where he was going, but he couldn't seem to find his voice. 

Blair stood across the room from Jim, admiring his big lover laid out and trussed up. This had to be one of the most arousing things Blair had ever been involved in. He was beginning to understand now why Jim seemed to take such pleasure in overpowering him; it was an incredible rush to be the dominant one! Blair went to one of the several vases in the room, and selected the most perfect of the long stemmed, red roses from the bunch. He studied the half-opened bloom for a long moment, the perfection of the petals, the way droplets of water clung to the leaves. He twisted the stem between his fingers as he slowly approached the bed again. 

Jim perked up as he heard Blair coming back towards him. His sense of smell kicked in suddenly, and he recognized the scent of roses. Jim smiled as the scent reminded him of the very first sensory test Blair had put him through at the shopping mall. He'd told Jim to try and smell the roses being sold by a flower vendor on the other side of the store. Jim had felt silly at first, but then found to his pleasure and surprise, that he could actually control his sense of smell enough to filter out the scent from all the others. Then Blair had told him to listen in on a young woman's comments about the anthropologist. 

"He's adorable," the woman had said, looking longingly at the young man. Jim had been evil, though. He'd told Blair the woman thought he was a dork. Jim still felt a little guilty about it, even today, the way Blair's face had fallen. God, what a face.... 

"Who are you thinking about?" Blair asked softly, sitting beside Jim on the bed again. 

Jim grinned. "Three guesses, baby. And the first two don't count," Jim sighed as Blair leaned down to kiss him again. He followed by brushing the rose across Jim's lips. Jim let his lips part, savoring the scent of the rose as it passed over his mouth, and down his chin. Blair's lips touched his again, as the rose continued downward. Jim gasped as Blair trailed the flower up and down the muscles under Jim's chin. Jim's throat was a major zone, and Blair knew it. He gritted his teeth as the petals drifted lightly over his throat, from ear to ear. Blair stayed at Jim's throat for a long time, then began to move lower. 

Blair dragged the rose down Jim's neck to his chest. He held the rose upside down, and rotated the stem between his thumb and forefinger so the petals swirled and danced around Jim's nipple. He moved the rose to give the other nipple a similar treatment, as he bent to brush his lips over the first one. Then he swept the rose back and forth, trailing along the curve of each of Jim's ribs, moving lower. He grinned as he saw Jim's hands strain against the scarves, trying to touch him, cords standing out on the big man's neck. The sight of the struggles of his big lover sent a jolt of heat right through Blair's groin. He realized that neither of them could take much more of this. Time to wrap things up. He dragged the rose down the center of Jim's chest. 

Jim was panting, now, as the velvety petals of the rose traveled in a feathery line down his midriff to his belly. He arched as Blair slowly stroked the flower over his stomach, following the little hollows between the hard muscles. Blair gave special attention to every inch of Jim's stomach, teasing and tickling him with the rose. He stayed at Jim's navel a long time, brushing the petals in a gentle circle around the hollow, before resuming the downward path. 

Blair paused then to study Jim's face for a moment, trying to judge how close the big man was to finishing. Deciding his lover could still stand a little more teasing, Blair carefully slid the rose along Jim's shaft, from base to tip. 

"Unnnngh!" Jim arched back so hard he hit his skull on the headboard. He didn't even notice; all his senses were focused elsewhere at the moment. His arms jerked spasmodically against the scarves binding him to the bed as the petals of the rose moved delicately over his arousal. "Oh, Blair... Blair... Blairrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!" Jim wailed as the rose gently probed the underside of his throbbing cock, trailing over his balls. Jim was going mad, he had to touch Blair, he had to feel Blair's skin.... His prayers were answered as Blair suddenly sprang onto his chest, settling himself down onto Jim's shaft. 

Blair tossed the wilted rose aside and mounted Jim, carefully lowering himself so as not to hurt his big lover. He leaned forward and braced himself with his hands against Jim's shoulders as they began to move together. Blair gasped as Jim's cock pressed against his insides, pulsing with heat and pressure. "Ohhh, gawd," he breathed, lowering his head as his arousal built. They continued the rocking motion, clinging tightly to each other. 

Jim arched back, feeling himself ready to explode inside Blair, feeling his love's slender hands kneading his shoulders, feeling the long curls gently brushing his chest. Blair shifted a little on top of Jim, pressing down harder against the detective. Jim felt himself getting closer, closer, closer... until he came, screaming Blair's name. He heard and felt Blair come at almost the same instant, feeling hot wetness suddenly soaking his chest and belly. Jim laid back as his body shuddered. 

Blair collapsed against Jim's chest as he came, feeling the big detective's rocking motion slowly coming to a halt. Carefully, Blair climbed off Jim and laid out flat on top of the detective's body, feeling the shuddering muscles relaxing as the orgasm came to an end. Blair was exhausted; that had to have been the single most exciting thing he'd ever done in his life. 

Jim sighed as Blair snuggled up against his chest. He tried to put his arms around his young lover, needing to love him, to thank him for giving Jim this beautiful, new experience. He was still tied fast to the bedposts. Blair must've read Jim's mind, because he raised himself up then, and deftly removed the sweat-soaked scarves from Jim's wrists. The instant Jim's hands were free, he wrapped both arms around his little Guide and held him like he'd never let go. 

Blair sighed as he flopped back down on Jim's chest, smiling as the big arms enfolded him. They were one. Two halves of a whole. Forever.   
  


* * *

"Blair? You coming?" Jim stood in the hall near the front door of the bungalow, taking one last, longing look around. It had been a wonderful week. No, he thought, beyond wonderful. The week he'd spent here with Blair had been... incredible. So many things had happened to them here. The biggest and best thing of all, was that they were married. He and Blair... married. Jim grinned. The word didn't scare him anymore. He looked up as Blair came down the hall toward him, carrying his backpack and suitcase, pouting. Jim looked down at his young love as the anthropologist took a deep breath, and looked longingly back around the beautiful bungalow that had been their home for the last seven days. When he turned back to Jim, his eyes were misty. Jim stepped forward and put his arms around Blair. "You OK?" he asked softly. Blair nodded against him. 

"It's just... so many things happened here, Jim," Blair said, swallowing hard. "It's hard to leave it all behind, you know?" He looked up at Jim, lower lip trembling almost imperceptibly. Jim smiled lovingly down at him and reached a hand up to brush the hair back from Blair's face. 

"I know how you feel, Bug," Jim said softly, running his hand through his love's curls. "But we won't really be leaving it behind, you know." Jim grinned as he held up his left hand, jiggling the silver band on his ring finger that joined him forever to the man he loved. 

Blair smiled, and raised his hand to admire his own band of silver. He was married. Married to Jim. True, once they hit the continental U.S., their marriage would be basically void. But still, he and Jim had taken the vows, and promised themselves to each other forever. A nagging thought was eating at Blair's brain, but he hadn't mentioned it yet. Mostly because he knew it was going to be hard for Jim to face it. He looked up just as Jim leaned down and pressed his lips to Blair's cheek. Blair dropped his luggage and reached up to wind his arms around Jim's neck, as the big man lifted him off the ground. 

Jim held Blair tight against him, loving the feel of his little Guide's body pressed tight against his own. He knew there was something on the kid's mind. It was probably the same question that had been bugging Jim since they had taken their vows. "What are we going to do when we get back to Cascade?" he said softly. 

"I was about to ask you the same thing, big guy," Blair mumbled into Jim's chest. Blair sighed. Jim always seemed to have the courage to come right out and say what he was thinking. 

"Blair...," Jim began. He stopped to take a deep breath. He didn't like what he was about to say. "Blair, I... I can't let the station know...," he broke off as Blair shook his head, and reached up to place a gentle finger against the detective's lips. 

"Shhhh," Blair whispered, "I know that, Jim.... I wish things could be different..., but I really don't think the Cascade PD is ready for... US... yet." Blair smiled softly as Jim's features relaxed, and the great jaw unclenched. 

"Blair, I want you to... I NEED you to realize, that it doesn't mean I love you any less...," Jim began. Blair stopped him, again pressing his finger to Jim's lips. The young man's eyes twinkled as he said seductively... 

"Will you just shut up and kiss me?" 

Jim smiled, and did just that.   
  


* * *

Angie hugged Blair so hard he thought he'd break. He drew back gasping, as the woman released him. Angie was looking from Blair to Jim, sighing and dabbing at her eyes with a hankie. 

"Oh..., you boys.... You've just been such a joy to have around this week," she said, smiling. She reached up to cup Jim's face in her hand. "I'm so happy for the two of you," she added. Then she pointed to the little slip of paper in Blair's hand, where she had written down her address. "Now you write to us, hear? If we don't hear from you within a week, Trina and I are going to come looking for you!" Angie smiled as Blair nodded, raising his right hand as if taking an oath. 

"We'll write, Ange, we'll write!" Blair swore, laughing. He climbed into the passenger seat of the rental car as Jim tossed their luggage in the trunk. As he closed the door, Trina came over and leaned in the open window to point an authoritative finger in Blair's face. 

"Now you carry that syringe, young man. Is that understood?" she said sternly. Blair promptly opened his backpack and displayed his epinephrine syringe, safe and sound in its plastic case. Trina nodded in satisfaction, and turned to smile as Jim came up and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Don't worry, Doc, I'll keep an eye on him," Jim said, smiling, eyes twinkling. He gave Angie one last hug and moved around the car to get in the driver's seat. 

Angie came to stand beside Trina at the window. She smiled at Blair, then gestured furtively for him to lean towards her. He did, and Angie took a quick glance at Jim, who was busy adjusting the seat and putting his seatbelt on. Then she produced a small, giftwrapped box and slipped it into Blair's hand. 

Blair looked at the box, then held it up to his ear and shook it a bit. "What is it?" he asked quietly, trying to keep from attracting Jim's attention. As he started to open it, Angie took hold of his hand. 

"No!" she said quickly. "Wait until you get home to open it, OK?" she said, smiling. "It's a surprise, and I want the both of you to share it." 

"But, Angie... the rings, I mean, you and Trina have given us so much already...," Blair's protestations were cut off by Angie's fingers on his lips. 

"Shush, Trina and I have plenty of money," she whispered. "And it makes up happy to see the two of you together. Trust me, you've given us much more than we could give you, sweetie." Angie moved her hand from Blair's mouth to stroke his cheek, as Trina came up beside her, nodding. 

"She's right, Blair," Trina added. "You two have just made this week such a joy for us, except for the jellyfish, of course!" she laughed, and Blair joined her as he slipped the gift into his backpack. 

"Thanks again, Trina," Blair said. "Dr. Tiko told me you probably saved my life, thinking of the vinegar and all." Blair bit his lip a little at the memory of the pain, and all the trouble he'd caused. 

"Anytime, honey," Trina said, kissing Blair's cheek. 

Blair sat back in his seat as Jim started the car. Blair waved as they pulled out of the driveway and started for the airport. 

Jim smiled as he looked in the rearview mirror, watching Angie and Trina waving to them as they drove out of sight. Then he glanced over at his lover. Blair was staring through the windshield, eyes far away and filling with tears. Jim reached over and squeezed his hand. "Gonna miss them, eh Bug?" Blair nodded, unable to speak. Jim sighed. "So will I, kid.... So will I." To try and lighten the mood, Jim reached down and flipped the radio on. "Looking for Love" was playing. 

Blair winced. "Oh, MAN!" he exclaimed, "Now THERE'S a song I haven't heard in a long time, and haven't missed." He looked over in amazement as Jim began to sing along with the radio. 

"Lookin' for love in all the wrong places, lookin' for love in too many faces...," Jim glanced over, grinning at the pained look his adored Guide was giving him. "What?" 

"I thought you didn't like anything since Santana," Blair said, wincing as his big love started to sing again, or tried to. Jim was an excellent cop, a wonderful friend, and an exquisite lover... but a dreadful singer. Blair thought his ears might melt if this went on much longer. "Hey Jim, man. Who sings this song?" Blair asked. 

Jim stopped singing to think. "Ummm..... Mickey Gilley, I think," he said. 

Blair snickered at him. "Think we can keep it that way?" he asked. He yelped and leaned away as Jim reached over, laughing, to try and smack him while keeping his eyes on the road. Jim's response to the jeer was to turn up the radio and sing even louder. Blair groaned. It was gonna be a loooooong ride to the airport.   
  


* * *

The airport was an absolute zoo. There were people rushing everywhere, buying tickets, changing planes, getting rental cars. Blair was standing in the waiting area, waiting for Jim to return their rental car. He glanced at his watch, then looked around for Jim. After a minute, he decided to go looking for the big man. Blair walked along briskly, skillfully dodging the many passengers hurrying to their planes. At last, he saw the rental desk, where Jim was filling out the paperwork. Blair smiled, and started across the lobby... 

"OOF!" Blair's backpack dropped to the ground as he collided with a large man walking toward the parking lot. Blair stumbled a bit, and felt a large hand quickly grab his elbow, holding him up. 

"Whoa there! You OK, Chief?" said a remarkably familiar voice. "Sorry about that, I didn't see you." 

Blair stared as the man knelt, picking up his own duffel bag and gathering up Blair's backpack as well. The man handed the pack to Blair with a smile. Blair continued to stare as he took the pack. 

"OK, Chief, we're all set here," Jim said as he came up to his young lover. Jim was about to ask who Blair's friend was, when the man turned to him. Jim's jaw dropped. 

"Hi, sorry.... The little guy here and I had a minor collision. No harm done, right Chief?" Mack Wolfe grinned and slapped the still-agog Blair on the shoulder. 

"Mack! Hey, Mack!" A woman's voice called out. Jim and Blair watched as Mack turned and was joined by a blonde woman. "How was your trip?" she asked, as they moved away from Jim and Blair out to the parking lot. 

"See you around! Sorry!" Mack called back, waving. 

Jim stared. Blair stared. Mack and the blonde disappeared into the crowd of people rushing to and from their planes. Slowly, eyes and mouths wide, Jim and Blair turned to look at each other. For a long moment they were silent. Then together, they shook their heads dismissively. 

"NAH!" they said in unison, turning together to head for their plane.   
  


* * *

The flight was smooth and uneventful, and soon Jim and Blair were back at the loft unpacking. Blair took the conch shell out of the beach bag and turned it over in his hands, smiling as the shell brought to mind happy memories of their wonderful week in Hawaii. Then he frowned, and cussed softly as sand spilled out of the shell to scatter on the floor. *I'll clean it up later*, Blair thought, crossing to the front door. He smiled as he carefully placed the conch shell in its new home on the table. Jim was sitting on the couch sorting through the weekload of mail. 

"Anything interesting?" Blair asked, coming to lean over the couch, wrapping his arms around Jim from behind. He smiled as Jim put the mail down and leaned back into Blair's embrace. 

"Not really, Chief," Jim said, sighing as Blair kissed his ear. "Same old same old." Jim reached back and grabbed Blair, who yelped in surprise as Jim pulled him over the couch and into his lap. "But I can think of better ways to celebrate our homecoming than by learning that...," Jim picked up a fat envelope, and read, "We May Have Already Won Ten Million Dollars!" Jim smiled and bopped Blair on the head with the envelope as the young man laughed. Then Jim tossed the envelope aside and bowed his head to nuzzle Blair's neck. 

Blair closed his eyes as Jim's tongue trailed over his throat. He reached up and ran his fingers over the short, stiff hair, smiling as Jim groaned against his throat. Jim raised his head then, and just gazed at him, blue eyes twinkling with adoration. 

"I love you, Blair," he said softly, running his hand over Blair's forehead, brushing back the long curls. "Do you know that?" 

Blair giggled. "I had a hunch, big guy," he said, lovingly pinching Jim's nose. "I was always suspicious, you know. But it was the wedding that clinched it for me." He burst into laughter as Jim growled, and promptly stripped off one of Blair's shoes to tickle his foot. Sand that had been trapped inside the shoe sprayed over the couch as Blair tried to kick free. 

"Wiseass, huh?" Jim muttered, scratching the sock-clad sole of Blair's foot. "Haven't you learned yet, not to...," Jim suddenly stopped, and took his hand away from Blair's foot as if the limb were made of fire. His face was full of concern as he looked into Blair's eyes. "I'm sorry! Is this the sore one?" Jim quickly but carefully removed Blair's sock and studied his foot. 

Blair managed to sit up as Jim looked at his foot. "No, man," he said, pointing. "It's the other one." Blair pulled his foot out of Jim's grasp, and removed his other sneaker and sock. "Oops," he said, as another load of sand poured out of the shoe onto the couch. Then Blair turned on the couch to put his feet up side by side on the coffee table. Jim slid over beside him and draped an arm around the young man's shoulders. Blair's foot was still red from his tangle with the jellyfish, and quite swollen. 

Jim winced. "Does it hurt at all?" he asked, gently kissing Blair's temple. He smiled as the young man snuggled against him. 

"Nah, " Blair said, shaking his head. He raised each foot separately, flexing his toes, comparing the injured one to the normal one. After a moment he giggled, "My feet look like a before and after ad for Jenny Craig!" He began to laugh hard, and a moment later Jim joined him. 

"Yeah, Chief, you're right!" Jim laughed, pulling Blair closer and moving his hand to fondle the sweet face. The caress quickly evolved into a kiss, and the kiss evolved into a very deep kiss. After what seemed like hours, Jim came up for air and smiled down at his love. Blair sighed and leaned against him, then suddenly straightened. 

"Oh! I totally forgot!" he jumped up, ignoring the groan of disappointment from his love, and quickly crossed the room. He scooped up his back pack, unzipped it, and began to rummage around inside. "Man, is there anyplace that we DIDN'T get sand on this trip?" he mumbled, finding more of the persistent stuff in his backpack. He hunted a moment longer, then exclaimed "Aha!" as he located the gift from Angie and Trina. Box in hand, Blair returned to the couch and sat between Jim's spread legs, smiling and snuggling back as the big arms came around his waist. 

"Watcha got there, Bug?" Jim asked, kissing Blair's hair. 

Blair shivered as Jim, leaned down to kiss the back of his neck. "Something Angie gave me as we were leaving." Blair held the box to his ear and shook it. "She said we had to open it together," he said, as he peeled away the pretty wrapping paper. Inside was a small gold box with a little card taped to the lid. Blair plucked the card off and read: "To Blair and Jim, We realized that your new marital status probably wouldn't go over well in the Precinct. Hopefully this will make things a little easier! Love, Angie and Trina." 

Jim took the card and looked at it, smiling as he remembered the happy times they'd spent with Angie and Trina. Meanwhile Blair was carefully removing the tape that held the box shut. The young man paused to turn back and look up at Jim. Jim nodded to him. "Go ahead, open it," he said. Blair smiled, and carefully lifted the lid from the box. Jim leaned over his shoulder to see what was inside. 

Blair sighed as he looked into the box. Two neck chains lay inside, silver, done in the same style of their wedding bands. Blair lifted them out, and held them up for Jim to see. The young man turned his head and saw Jim's eyes filling up. The big man took the shorter chain from Blair's grasp and undid it. Blair slipped off his wedding band, admired it a moment, then gave it a quick kiss and passed it back to Jim. Jim threaded the chain through the ring, then carefully passed the chain over Blair's head. Blair reached back to hold his hair up as Jim fastened the chain around his neck. Then Blair followed suit, climbing onto his knees on the couch to drape the longer chain around Jim's neck, fastening it in the back. 

Jim reached down and fingered the ring that now dangled between his nipples. He smiled. Angie and Trina had put some thought into this; the chain was long enough to conceal the ring inside Jim's shirt, but not so long that he couldn't see it easily by glancing down. He closed his eyes and sighed as Blair resumed his position between Jim's thighs. If they couldn't be as open with their relationship as they would like at the precinct, he thought, this was a pretty good solution. Jim reached one hand around Blair's waist to slip under his shirt, running his fingertips through the soft hair on Blair's stomach and chest. 

Blair sighed as he studied his little silver band on its glittering chain. He leaned back into Jim, and smiled as he felt Jim's big, warm fingers begin to explore under his shirt. Blair pulled out the collar of his shirt and dropped the ring inside. Just the right length, he thought, gazing at the silver circle winking up from its new nest of dark hair. Long enough to hide, for now, but easy for Blair to catch a glimpse of whenever he wanted to remind himself of how much he loved the big man behind him. Blair shivered. The big man who's fingers were now sneaking down his stomach to stealthily undo the anthropologist's pants. 

Jim grinned as Blair reached back to run his hands over Jim's short hair. Meanwhile Jim's hands continued on their path downward over Blair's belly, to carefully pop the button of the young man's jeans. Jim eased the zipper down next, and began to stroke his love's rapidly hardening arousal through his boxers. 

Blair pushed his hips up against Jim's fingers as they caressed him. He gasped a little as Jim began to rub him through the thin fabric of his cotton boxers. He reached one hand down to brace himself on the couch, intending to push himself back tighter against Jim's stomach, and paused. "Jim, hang on a sec," he said, lifting his hand. There was sand all over the couch. "Oh man," he said. 

Jim ceased the movement of his hands and leaned over Blair's shoulder. "What's wrong baby?" he asked. Blair held up his sand-covered hand. 

"I think we should move this to the bed," he said, brushing the sand off. "I mean, I think the couch is gonna be kinda... gritty?" He turned to give an imploring smile at his lover. 

Jim laughed. "What, a little sand never hurt anyone, Chief," he said, running his hands over Blair's shoulders. 

Blair snorted. "That's what you think, man. After our little tryst on the beach that first day, I had sand in places you wouldn't believe!" Blair smiled as Jim laughed behind him. "I mean, I was beginning to understand how an oyster feels! I think I was making pearls for a good two or three days after that!" Blair's laughter increased as Jim stood, pulling him to his feet. 

Jim was laughing as he reached down to kiss his funny, beautiful, mate-for-life. "OK, Bug," he said, "I can understand that." Jim smiled as he kissed Blair again, then swept him up in his arms. "The bedroom it is," he said, turning to start up the stairs. 

Blair squeezed his arms around Jim's neck and kissed his ear. "I love you, Jim," he said softly, smiling. He laid his head down on Jim's shoulder, and giggled as Jim started to sing. 

"Looking for sand in all the wrong places...," Jim sang. He and his precious soul mate laughed all the way to the bed. Two halves of a whole. Forever.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
